Touched By An Angel
by MissKitty4Adam
Summary: A beautiful young woman, proud but anguished, finds a wounded man who she instantly recognizes. She hides a dark secret, a curse that only he can save her from but will he do what it takes to turn her human? Will he allow himself be touched by the angel of his salvation? Open this story to join me on this epic journey through time and discover what the power of love can really do!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there, my friends! Here is a new story just for you and hot off the press! I will post a chapter every other day and I hope you enjoy this different take on the "perfect woman" for our Adam. Enjoy!**_

Thick, white fog drifted in hazy clouds through the green grasses of a mountain meadow and filtered into the dark woods that lay beyond. The moon shown full against a canopy of the brightest stars and the air held the crispness that could only be found at such high altitudes. A wolf's howl and the cry of an eagle echoed beside the silence of night, creating a rich yet chilling contrast. At length, all grew absolutely quiet and there came on the breeze, a soft clip-clop of shod hooves.

A female figure, her flowing white robes cascading to the ground, rode alone into the stillness and gently pulled on the reins of her loyal mount. Nickering softly, the horse pawed at the ground and snorted, puffs of frozen breath rising around its head. She smiled, sitting back in the saddle to look out over the beautiful paradise. She took pause to ponder the beauty that few had the courage to venture forth to see at this late hour. She counted herself lucky, as the twosome continued on down a winding dirt path, for only she had the good fortune to feel this free. A sense of bliss flitted over her as she raised her face to the moon and closed her eyes, dark lashes caressing pale cheeks.

Here, she could go unseen by prying eyes and here she could go in peace, unruffled by the troubles of mortal beings. By day she lived a normal life, with responsibilities and problems, but by night, she became the huntress and to that end, possessed all the power denied her elsewhere. So long had she kept her lonely secret and only in moments like these could she feel at ease with herself. Up here, among the sentinel mountains, shrouded forests, bubbling streams and grassy meadows, she was the queen of all she needed to survive. The world called her a monster and an abomination; even the man she had loved. In a gesture of love, she had trusted him with her life and he had repaid her by plotting to take it. He had nearly killed her and she had vowed to never love or trust again.

A scent on the breeze brought her attention back to the gnawing fever in her brain, the desperation roiling in her chest and the ache in her gums. Her nostrils flared, elegant neck extended, pale-blue eyes searching as she rose in the stirrups to sniff the air. Prey, and close by too. She shivered with anticipation as she kicked her horse into action. As one being, horse and rider surged forth into a gallop, disappearing into the gloomy woods. All that was left of the night visitor was the occasional flutter of her gown in between the tree trunks.

I* * * * *I

Feeling more tired than he had in a long time, Adam came slowly down the stairs and found his father to already be partaking of Hop Sing's breakfast feast. As he soon found out, his brothers had already ate and gone to work on their assigned tasks. Taking his seat without comment, Adam was silent over his breakfast as he listened to his father speak of yet another hard day of work ahead. Fences needed to be replaced on the south border, a small timber contract was due within the next week, Hop Sing required firewood cut for another long winter and then there was the matter of a wolfpack causing trouble up in the mountains. Of the four concerns, Adam felt most strongly about the wolf threat.

That week before, he had discovered a horse carcass while out checking the main Ponderossa stock herd. Other than bite marks to the animal's throat and neck, the body had been unscathed. The old mare obviously had been suffering from an ailment of some sort because there had been evidence that both her nose and eyes had been emitting discharge before her death. Then he had found dried feces on her hindquarters, suggesting that her end had been near at hand anyway. The kill had been a mercy for the poor creature but it was still a mystery that had tickled his brain ever since. What would kill a sick prey, as is the custom of wild predators, but then not eat any of the fresh meat? Stranger still, two more carcasses had been found during the space of the next few days and both times, the animals had possessed some deadly flaw and had both been dispatched in the same merciful fashion...small, neat bite marks to the neck and throat areas. On all three counts, no tracks could be found around the kills and nothing on their bodies had been left unscathed.

As these troubling memories faded, Adam sighed then, stabbing a piece of scrambled egg listlessly, only to watch the congealed thing slip back off his fork. He grimaced, his stomach rebelling against the idea of food. He reached for his pink-and-white coffee cup and sipped slowly from it while staring past his earnest father and out the window. As he stared blankly at the beautiful view, he felt an aching emptiness come over him, a deep sadness that he hadn't been able to shake for the past week. I wonder what new evil has invaded our borders this time...and why don't I even care? I want to return to bed. I'm so very tired...that's all I care about.

His father's voice drifted into his consciousness, the sound gaining strength as thoughts faded to reality.

"...Adam, I will go to the timbercamp today and meet Hoss to finish the contract. Joe is working on the firewood and any other small tasks that Hop Sing requires. That leaves those two sections of fence and, of course, checking up on the herd...Adam? Are you listening to me?" Ben leaned forward and touched his eldest's shoulder when there was no response. "Adam..."

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Adam yelped when his hot coffee sloshed all over his hand and dribbled down his arm. Grumbling under his breath, he grabbed a napkin to clean up but there was no way to escape the stinging, red blotch forming on the back of his hand and wrist. Looking up into the concerned face of his father, he took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I heard you, Pa, I just drifted for a second. You and Hoss are working on the contract, Joe is chopping the firewood and I am going to take care of the other two items. Right?"

Ben eyed his son with a keen gaze, noting the fatigue in Adam's eyes that he hadn't noticed there before. "Are you feeling alright, Son? You normally aren't that jumpy. I think Hop Sing needs to put salve on that burn."

Shaking his head, Adam wiped his mouth self-consciously, even though he hadn't eaten anything, and rose from the table. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just a bit tired, nothing more. If we are done here, Pa, I think I'll get an early start. Those fences don't fix themselves, you know."

"But you didn't eat and you seem pale. Are you ill?" Ben persisted, rising out of his chair to follow his son to the door. He was met by a wry chuckle and a grin.

"You needn't cluck over me, Pa, I think I am almost old enough to take care of myself," Adam teased, "Don't hold lunch or dinner for me. After I finish the fence repairs, I am going to go looking for whatever is killing off our stock in the mountains. I intend upon staying up there until I find and kill the culprit responsible."

Ben searched the other man's face but found only a shield there, so that no one could discern what was behind the facade of normalcy. "Very well. But I'll only give you until tomorrow afternoon. If you aren't back then I am coming after you in full force!"

"Agreed." Adam merely smiled and busied himself with slipping on his yellow coat.

Ben stood in the doorway long after his eldest had mounted up and rode out of sight. There was something very wrong with that boy but exactly what was beyond Ben's discernment. Then again, Adam was no boy, he was a strong and willful man. At nearly thirty-six, he was smart, mature and a true survivor in ever sense of the word. The horrific events that had occurred in the desert those three years ago had scarred him, in body, soul and spirit, but he had risen above all of that and prospered. Fixing his gaze upon the last point that he had seen his son, Ben felt his eyes burn and a pride swelled in his chest that he often felt for his sons, both in turn and as one whole. A momentary lapse of regret came over him as it often did when he forgot to speak of this pride to those who mattered most in his life. Now he had a terrible feeling that he might always remember this moment for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The bustling town of Genoa was a whirl of early Saturday morning activity as the sun shone down upon its inhabitants and their enterprises. Miners rode past on dusty horses toward the saloons with piano music pouring from every door, housewives walked down the streets arm-and-arm past bright shops, laughing children played ball in the alleys, gentlemen in fine suits passed in carriages down the main street, fancy girls lingered outside of discreet establishments while attempting to catch the eye of gullible lads and then there was a personality who stuck out like a sore thumb among the colorful populace.

A dark figure of a young woman, dressed all in black and her face shrouded in a veil, walked briskly down the boardwalk. Passersby took no notice as she slipped into a dress-shop's business front. The bell tinkled merrily as she entered but the sweet sound could not have been more opposite to her mood. She carefully removed her veiled bonnet and stepped forward, setting the garment down on her large sewing table which was used for measuring and cutting cloth.

The shop was very small but suited to her needs and she took a moment to take stock of her entire life as a human. To the right, the large sewing table dominated that part of the larger room, a comfortable armchair sat in the far corner, next to that there being a set of drawers where all of her thread, needles and notions were kept. The left of the room was reserved for fittings and nothing else, evidenced by the thick drapes pulled back at present but easily released to flood the space with privacy. There were no windows in the space which most customers commented on for it was odd indeed. Even the door was made of solid oak and seemed devoted to the darkness that blanketed the shop.

She shook her head, a sad smile twitching the corner of her pretty mouth. Her dress rustled as she struck a match and lit the six oil lamps sitting in various locations about the room, sending eerie shadows flickering on the walls and illuminating the tiny world that she called home. Outside, the sounds of the town struck a fear into her heart that she had learned to ignore but, while in here, she felt safe. She had all that she desired for survival. Happiness didn't matter during the day, only an adequate identity to avert suspicion. To all whom it may concern, she was a widow trying to make a living and nothing more. Her life was lived backwards, looking forward to the sheltering arms of night while enduring the loneliness of day.

She sighed, resigned to another day of drudgery. It was time to work on the never-ending pile of clothes waiting to be mended on the far end of the large table. Taking a seat in the chair, she opened a drawer, withdrew a needle-and-thread and set to work on the mountain of work awaiting her nimble fingers. The only sound from inside the room was the tick-tock of the clock on the wall and the occasional snip of her scissors. Presently, the door opened and she jumped, the needle sticking her finger. She yelped but regained her composure in time to look up into the smiling face of Hop Sing.

"You alight, Missy Angelina? Did not mean to frighten you. Let me help," he said kindly, taking her small hand within his own. As discreetly as possible, she ripped free from his grasp, clasping her hands in front of herself.

"No, but thank you, Hop Sing," the beautiful young woman glanced at the bundle held under his arm. "Is that for me? Little Joe tore yet another shirt?"

Hop Sing responded in kind to the genuine smile that momentarily crossed her features. "No, Mister Adam, not younger brother this time. Tore a few shirts last week and one pair of pants. Think you can fix?"

Angelina smiled, trying to stop her heart from racing as she gingerly took the package and held it gently. Another smile was directed the Ponderosa cook's way. "You know I can, the garments will be finished by tomorrow. Ummm...do you want to come in and sit down? I would love to hear more stories of the Cartwrights. You do tell such colorful tales as to make me quite giddy with their mischief."

"I sorry but I can't. Velly busy, everybody busy today but will come back and talk tomorrow. Alight?"

"Certainly, I understand," she said softly, "Take good care, Hop Sing."

With a smile, the cook was gone and Angelina was left alone once again. Her attention turned solely to the package. Excitement made her fingers tremble as she unwrapped the brown paper and beheld the pile of black clothing. Smoothing her hands out over the top shirt, she gathered it in her hands and sank into the chair while burying her nose in the folds. The material was of very good quality, though the color was morbid. She had often wondered what made such a handsome man cover himself in darkness. What pain had dodged his days and nights to shroud his soul with such sadness? Surely, she had done such a thing for the past ten years, clothed herself in the color of mourning, but only after the sorrow of Life's betrayal had broken her heart.

Turning her attention back to the garment, she inhaled deeply. Through the clean smell of soap, she could pick up a faint scent of cologne at the collar. She latched on to that scent as if she was a dying woman in need of water. As a tear slipped down her cheek, her lips found the fabric just above the top black button, where the garment would have rested against his neck, where the vein in which his lifeblood flowed...had throbbed against the collar and warmed it through.

I* * * * *I

Once Adam had ridden by the Ponderosa sawmill to collect a freight wagon, heavily laden with fresh-cut rails and posts, he had tied Sport on the back and headed out to the first worksite. He had replaced five posts by hand and strung boards between them, nailing them tight when extra persuasion was needed.

Upon arriving at the second site, he was starting to feel poorly. His heart sank upon seeing the number of repairs needed which were many more than he had originally thought. There were miles upon miles of old fence along the Ponderosa borders that were in dire need of mending and this section that he was to tackle today was no different. Rot had took hold of dozens of posts along the stretch and had led to many of the rails lopping over every which way as the posts leaned. Adam's job was to use the team to pull the offending posts out, sink new ones into the provided holes and run new rails between them. Not as hard as having to dig new holes by hand but still challenging, as the posts usually seemed determined to break off with their ends still in the ground when someone attempted to pull them free.

Adam sighed, tying the reins down before working himself off the high seat. Without thinking to question second nature, he stepped onto the wagon wheel and jumped down, only to have his knees buckle when he hit the ground. He sprawled full-length, his head swimming as he tried to sit up. Dust rose around and threatened to choke him as he coughed and sputtered. Bile rose in his throat and he retched dryly, pulling himself to his hands and knees. Once and then once more, his diaphragm heaved though nothing came up since he hadn't been able to stomach a morsel at breakfast. Turning over, he sat in the dirt, putting his head in his hands, waiting until the nausea quelled and he could open his eyes again without seeing black spots. Growling with disdain, he pulled himself to his feet but swayed precariously, nearly falling again. He clung to the wagon side until his head cleared and he could catch his breath. Sweat was trickling down his back and a drop found its way into the corner of his mouth. He could taste the saltiness on his lips but ignored the fact that he shouldn't be perspiring this much, given that the day was cool.

He knew that he should probably go home for he didn't feel well at all but there was a job to be done and far be it for him to add to the family's workload. Fall was always more than busy while preparations were being made for winter and there couldn't be a weak link to hold up proceedings. The first snows had already been spotted up in the mountains and surely would be coming within the next few weeks. No time for such inconveniences as illness or injury.

He had to struggle to unhitch the team, fumbling with the buckles and chains and once he did succeed at last, he attached a thick chain to the first post. Stringing it up to the horses, he stood straight and removed his Stetson, wiping his stinging eyes with his forearm. A weakness passed through his legs and a shiver tore through his body, the cool breeze turning the wet patches on his shirt to icy fire. He rested up against the sturdy rump of the nearest draft horse and glanced up at the sky.

To his surprise, the day was progressing onto noon already. Taking the reins into his hands, he slapped them down on the team's hindquarters, sending the horses forward to pull the post free with a will. This one came loose without trouble and he promptly collected a new post from the wagon and dropped it in, using a shovel to pack dirt around the base.

Despite the achiness dodging his bones, he began to feel more optimistic as the afternoon progressed. He still had no appetite but his other symptoms seemed to lessen as the sun rose higher and warmed him. When the discomfort in his body decreased enough to put his attention elsewhere, he occupied his thoughts with the mystery to be uncovered. If it wasn't the fact that all he wanted was to crawl into a warm bed after finishing the fences, he would have looked forward to the liberating ride into the high mountains. His mind trickled over the disturbing facts but could not concentrate further. Taking all his resolve was the task at hand and, as another nail was pounded into a rail, he steeled himself to do that job well.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time afternoon had rolled into evening, Angelina felt that her hours had been well spent. The day had been profitable, though an eternity as always. Customers had come and gone, each with their own demands and wishes, but despite the constant interruptions, she had still found the time to finish the first pile of mending. In addition, she had even been able to lay out the newest garments on her table, pinning them for the next day's work.

Once night had fallen and the cacophony of Genoa had calmed into a gentler hum, she hung the "Closed" sign on the outside of her door and slid the five bolts into place. Then, her attention turned to the one task that she had kept for the evening. Through the loneliness of daylight, her eyes had often found the tidy package residing on the floor by her sewing basket. Now, a shiver passed through her, not one of discomfort for she had no issues with feeling either cold or hot at any given time as was her nature, but the involuntary response was one of anticipation.

Taking a needle in hand, she threaded black thread into the eye and used her teeth to snap the fibers. The sun disappeared as she began to work but no heed was given to that fact. Her attention was solely upon every tiny stitch made into the first shirt and the quality of each small repair. For the first time in longer than she could remember, she wasn't as desperate to tame the night as she would usually be. A contentment came over her as her needle flashed in and out of the fabric with lightning speed. She had only seen Adam Cartwright once but that one glimpse had been enough.

One day on the way to her shop a few months before, she had nearly been run over in the street by a careening wagon. But before she had been hit, strong hands had encircled her waist and pulled her out of danger. When she had looked up to thank her savior, the most handsome man she had ever seen was held before her vision. A smile played around his cupid-bow mouth, he smelled of spicy cologne, his chest and arm muscles were defined but what captured her attention the most was the luminescent shine of his hazel eyes. Flecks of the purest gold dotted the olive center and when he tipped his hat, the crystal clear orbs turned to caramel along the edges. She had thanked him and he had simply smiled then before being called away to converse with a passerbyer. Often, she would replay the encounter over and over again in her head, until every detail of his resplendent appearance was just right and every shadow cast over his handsome face could be seen once more. She gave herself over to the memory and a soft smile creased the corners of her ruby lips.

The flickering shapes on the walls darkened with the passage of time and grew bolder. By the time that she had finished with all of Adam's shirts and had almost completed his pair of pants that needed to be hemmed, crickets could be heard outside, crooning to no one in particular with the constant hope that "the one" would answer. A forlorn sound to be sure. She paused to listen, suddenly feeling quite sad. No longer wishing to remain with old memories, she decided to go out for her nightly ride, a hunt and a chance to clear her head.

Rising from her seat, she went about, blowing out all of the lamps except one which was taken in hand. She walked into the tiny back room, packed floor to ceiling with bolts of colorful fabrics, and reached behind one of the shelves, pulling forth a wad of red material. Stuffing the garment into her saddlebags and hoisting them over her shoulder, she opened the back door and slipped out into the darkness. She moved by way of the shadows of the city buildings and arrived at the livery stable. Slipping inside, she found the stalls to be quiet and serene. A calm passed through her and she began to feel decidedly more relaxed as she passed down on the line to where her horse was kept.

The black stallion whickered softly upon smelling the faint scent of his mistress. He took a step forward and put his head over the half-door to place his muzzle in Angelina's outstretched hand. Brushing aside the long forelock, she leaned in to kiss the white star and rested her own forehead against the black velvet.

"Hello there, Cole, I missed you so today," she crooned softly, slipping her arms around the massive neck, feeling the heavy locks of his mane surround her body. She scratched his jaw thoughtfully and looked up into his hooded eye...an infinite swirl of ambers, gold and copper. ""Are you ready to go, my pet?" She smiled and he inclined his large head towards her, his ear turning in her direction as he waited for her next wishes. "I have a new place I want to visit but don't worry. Once we get there, you will have your fill of tender clover and sweet alfalfa. How does that sound?"

Tossing his head high, he sent a clear message that he was more than impatient to begin their nightly routine. She busied herself with tacking him up and once he was ready, she tied the saddlebags on the back of her saddle. Opening the nearest bag, she withdrew the red wad and unfurled it. Undressing quickly while the stallion stood guard, she slipped on the blood-red yards of robes. Finished with swooping the length into the traditional Arab arrangement, she stuffed the black dress into the bag and latched it closed.

Leading Cole from his stall, she vaulted gracefully onto the tall back, took the thick reins in hand and guided him out of the stable then out of town. Once they were a safe distance, she looked back at the glowing town and let out a deep sigh. Covering her nose with the end of her robes, she gave Cole his head and he lunged into a gallop, his hooves pounding as he ate up the ground. With every stride, his reach increased until she felt as if her body was flying. A piercing cry broke from her throat, almost as broad and purely joyful as that of an eagle. A grin lit her face as she laughed and leaned low over Cole's back. She put her heels into his sides and felt a fresh surge of speed in his muscles. The night was ahead for the taking and she couldn't wait to begin her newest adventure.

I* * * * *I

His throat was so tight...he clawed at his chest, tearing his shirt asunder as a panic washed over him. His fingernails drew blood as he thrashed, feeling a million hands holding him down, a crushing weight that was squeezing the life out of him. Demons haunted his dreams, screeching into his ears and sending his head to pound relentlessly. He cried out in pain, more fearful than he had felt in a very long time. His stomach heaved of its own accord, the discomfort nearly bringing him to consciousness. A pain unlike any other ripped through his lungs and he came to, coughing and retching.

Dazed and more than a little confused, Adam rolled over onto his stomach and lay still. He heard what he thought was an animal's growl but then realized that it was his own breathing, rasping with each inhale and rattling with each exhale. He tried to open his eyes but found his eyesight to be blurred, merely a collection of dim light and shadows. A sound assaulted his hearing, a droning that roared painfully. Then he realized that it was not a figment of his imagination but instead, it was the sound of crickets. Night had fallen. He was so cold, he couldn't feel his hands or feet. Numbness controlled him so that he couldn't move though he tried. He was in more trouble than he had ever imagined. _Pa...Hoss...Joe...please, someone find me. I don't want to die alone...I can't. I am not finished...not finished._ With this last thought, he slumped into the grass and lost consciousness.

I* * * * *I

A rich scent wafting to her senses, Angelina pulled up harshly, holding Cole steady while she searched the air. Her eyes turned red; human blood and close by. She fought the sensation that sent an euphoria straight to her brain. The fever had already started and her fingers twitched on the reins, longing to give the command that would carry her in that direction. She was hungry and needed desperately to feed; her muscles were already starting to creak with dryness. They needed to be lubricated but...she hadn't tasted human blood since the Great War. What if this was an innocent person, someone that had fallen upon hard times? From the start of her curse, she had refused to take an innocent life and that pledge had always guided her every step. Daily, she had satisfied herself with the blood of animals but it never quelled the fire. The hungered addiction that tore at the fabric of her being, threatening to tear her limb from limb, rose higher than ever before and...she gave in to the blood's cry.

Making the decision, she turned Cole's head in the direction of the highland woods. The stallion took off once more with a neigh and a toss of his head, bearing his mistress away. As the pair plunged into the trees, the aroma of fresh blood and its lure grew stronger. Stray branches caught at her headdress and tore it off to hang down her back. Black veins appeared around her red, glowing eyes and her mouth opened in a smile that revealed fangs growing from her canine incisors. Her eyes burned hotter as she smelled the warmth of a body close by but only when Cole broke through the last section of bushes did she spot a man lying face down in the grass. To her surprise, as her mount to a heaving standstill, she had arrived back in the meadow of the night before.

Dismounting, she accelerated in the blink of an eye across the clearing to kneel by the man's side. His face was turned away but his breathing was rasping and painful to hear. The glow in her eyes and the black patch around them faded as pity overtook her hunger. Closing her eyes, she placed her hand on his back and listened. His heart was dangerously slow and the blood flowed sluggishly through his veins. His lungs were filled with fluid, causing a cough to escape every now and then. He was near death and suffering greatly, no doubt in horrible pain. Now, she knew that this feed would not be one of enjoyment. Memories of battlefields ridden with mangled bodies of men pleading for a quick end came to her mind and tears blurred her vision.

Tenderly, she grasped the man's shoulders and turned him over, drawing him into her chest. She cradled him close, as a mother would a newborn babe. Blood covered the right side of his face from a deep head wound and shrouded his identity. The overwhelming saturation caused her nature to rebel and plead with her to feed immediately. Her fangs dropped down against her will but she took a deep breath to quell the hunger. She wanted him to have a dignified end, befitting any creature of the Earth.

A cough racked his body and he groaned, swallowing dryly. His eyes opened and he stared up at her, the moon casting a pale light on his bloodied features. A look of terror passed across his face and he struggled weakly. Angelina easily held him still while locking eyes with his. The thought crossed her mind that perhaps she had seen these beautiful hazel eyes before but let it pass so she could focus on the moment at hand.

"Look at me, it's alright. I am going to take away your pain. I will help you slide peacefully into the next life so that you can be with those you love," she whispered, using her hypnotism to calm the sick man.

"Mama?" the man whispered, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he saw someone who he obviously adored but had long since lost.

"That's it. Relax, give in to the light," Angelina soothed, tipping his head away to expose his neck. This time, she allowed her fangs to appear and her eyes glowed crimson. Dipping her head, she sank her pointed teeth into his neck and delivered the bite that would drain his life away. A pained groan hitched from his throat but was followed by a deep, rattling sigh as death began loom close.

However, Angelina was startled beyond belief for as his blood began to flow into her, his memories also flowed freely and within them, she had seen his identity. Tearing herself away with a wounded cry, she stared down at him, her eyes wide with fear. This was not simply some poor soul lost in the forest. This was...Adam Cartwright, in the flesh. Her thoughts ran wild, wondering what she should do and wondering if he could be saved after all. Would it be terribly selfish to let him live?

Hearing a sigh, she looked down at this special man and found him to be sleeping in her arms, a soft smile on his face as her venom had placated and pleasantly drugged him. The effect would last for a few hours, temporarily taking away his considerable pain. That would give her time to figure out what to do. Her heart troubled, she gathered his limp body into her arms and easily rose to carry him to Cole who was waiting patiently. Instead of putting Adam on top of the horse, she walked on by. Adam's head lulled against her shoulder and she smiled, tenderly pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Come, Cole, we are going home," she commanded and, obediently, the stallion fell in behind, following his mistress who carried her precious burden into the trees and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Noises, distant and aloof to his comprehension, drifted to Adam's ears and he grimaced in pain, each individual sound hurting his head and making the ache worse. Though he had no memory of what had occurred after passing out in the night, a fear rose in him that he couldn't understand. He struggled to awaken, needing desperately to know where he was. He knew he wasn't dead...yet...and that he was very warm but that was all. His eyelids felt weighted as he tried to open them, so much so that he gave up, deciding to bask in the intense warmth that cradled him. The dull pain throbbing throughout his body was soothed by the small comfort and he sighed, his head falling to the side.

A weight settled next to his side and something cold was pressed against his forehead, traveling to each cheek and down around his neck. The contrast between the temperature of his body and the invasive entity made him shiver and his teeth began to chatter. Then a voice, perhaps a woman's but he wasn't sure, entreated to swallow what was about to be given to him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, not understanding what was expected of him. The same coldness slipped under his neck and he felt his head raised. His head began to swim and he groaned harshly. The cold pressed against his lips, startling him when a metallic taste invaded his mouth. Twisting his head away weakly, he tried to escape but was held fast by a pressure on his neck. All he could do was clamp his mouth shut and so he did. A tiny part of him felt triumphant when the intruder left his lips and the weight lifted from the bed. A small victory but a victory nonetheless and should be enjoyed. He may be out of touch with reality but he could still resist if he wanted to. A little smile crossed his face.

Fresh, delicious warmth covered his neck and he could feel someone tucking the blankets tighter about him. Then he was left alone, to drift on the plains between lucidity and unconsciousness. Random thoughts floated through his head such as where he was, who was taking care of him, what was his family doing at that moment and so on but his strength failed him to run after any one of those concerns. Instead, he gave himself up to his exhaustion and slipped away, sighing as he passed.

I* * * * *I

Angelina sank into a chair with a frustrated sigh. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest and a troubled look on her face as she watched Adam sleep after tucking him tightly to preserve his body heat. Her attempts at getting him to drink her healing blood had failed because he had fought her. A smile twitched about the corners of her mouth as she marveled at his strength of spirit, to fight so hard even when he was so close to death's door. She liked that stubbornness and found herself to be admiring his courage more and more. He was a marvel and she wished to have more time to discover what made him tick. Still, this development was troubling and meant that she would have to wait until he was fully awake before trying again to heal him.

One of the few upsides to being a vampire was the ability to heal if the injured party would drink willingly from her veins. She had found this out quite by accident decades before. The downside was that only non-fatal injuries and illnesses could be healed and she wasn't sure if his current state could be classified as such or not. If Adam didn't drink, he would have to suffer the pain of a long sickness and would most likely die.

Rising from her seat, she knelt by the fire to tend it, adding more logs to make the flames burn hotter for her patient's comfort. _Strange,_ she mused, _how such a pretty mystery of nature could bring me no solace._ She stretched out her hand towards the dancing flames but felt nothing, only the same numbness that she had felt for the last one hundred and fifty years. She glanced around at her tiny cottage in the woods and wondered if she had done the right thing bringing Adam Cartwright here. Perhaps she should have taken him to his family or to a doctor or simply taken his life so that his suffering would be at an end. He had been ready to die, she had seen the submission in his eyes. The mere thought of how sweet and pure his blood had been sent an ache to her gums and her eyes darkened.

Never before had a human's blood captured her heart so. There was no bitterness and no distasteful relics of an unhealthy lifestyle such as an overabundance of sugar or fat particles lingering nor was it watery from lack of nutrition. She touched her lips with a shaking hand, remembering the sigh that he had released as she had fed upon his neck. The sound had been one of unadulterated peace, as if he had been waiting for a long time to feel that sensation and now that he had, he was ready to die. The memories she had seen had been brief before she had broken the connection but from what she could tell, he had lived a hard life, filled with sorrow and pain. True, she had seen smiling faces gathered 'round him in certain events but one memory stood out especially. She had seen him sitting alone, a book forgotten in his hand as he had stared out into a darkened room. Though he hadn't blinked, a tear had flowed down his left cheek and soaked into the collar of his blue robe and all while he stared into the fireplace, a glass of whiskey dangling from limp fingers. What had he been thinking of? What had troubled him so? Too many questions were filling her mind with not enough answers to go around.

A moan permeated the silence and drew her attention back to the present. She glanced over to Adam's sleeping form as a cough wracked his tortured lungs. His face relaxed as the pain lessened and his rugged features softened into a carefree mask. Angelina rose from stoking the fire and walked over to the bed, her red robes dragging behind her as she passed. Adam's breathing was softer and not so labored but his chest was still barely rising when he took a breath and that had her worried. She knew a thing or two about medicine and how it had progressed during the last century but there wouldn't be any hope for him on that front. All a doctor could hope to do was to keep his fever down and give him as much comfort as possible. More than that hadn't been discovered yet. Other than her vampire senses, there was no way to see inside the human body and no way to know exactly what was wrong. He was better off with her than with a doctor so she made her decision.

Moving to a desk under the only window in the cottage, she sat and took a pen to paper...

 _To Mr Cartwright, sons and Hop Sing,_

 _Adam is very ill but safe with me. Don't worry. Whether or not he recovers, I will assist him back to you. Until then, he cannot be moved and for his safety, I must insist you not look for him. He will rest easier and recover faster knowing that you are not putting yourselves in peril for his sake. I will write another note each night, telling you of his progress. Until then, please know that I am taking good care of him._

 _Sincerely y_ _our servant,_

 _ **A**_

Rereading the letter over until she was satisfied, Angelina folded it up neatly and slipped it into an envelope. Taking a moment to stand next to the bed, she looked upon Adam's sleeping visage and couldn't help the confident smile coming over her face. She had made the right choice and for the first time in many, many years, there was something akin to gratification lurking about the reaches of her mind.

Pausing to listen to Adam's breathing and taking note of his injuries, she felt a wave of pity come over her. She might not be able to heal his entire body but she could heal the superficial cuts he had sustained. The blow to his head was a different matter as that damage was deeper but at least she could take away the sting of the scratches that covered his neck. She leaned down, took his chin in her gentle grasp and tilted his head to one side. She winced as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood. Carefully smacking her lips to make sure they were covered, she leaned down and kissed the angry bite mark that had been inflicted hours earlier. Under her touch, the wound shriveled and shrank into nothing until the tanned skin was healthy once more. But she wasn't content yet. Running an index finger in her blood, she traced each scratch on his neck, collarbone and pulled the blankets down to catch the four reddened marks on his bare chest. A gulp contracted her throat as her fingertips lingered in the downy, black hair...so soft in contrast to the hardened muscle...she snapped out of the trance and replaced the blankets, feeling ashamed to have taken advantage of his weak state in such a vulgar way.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked about the cottage and grimaced. Filled with rows of books, a desk, two armchairs, one bed, a sofa and a closet in the corner, her haven was comfortable enough for her needs but not his. There was no food of any kind or water or medicine or blankets other than the ones already wrapped around Adam's shivering frame. Being an immortal being, she had no need for such luxuries but knew that he would, being the frail human that he was. She resolved to stop back into Genoa after delivering the note and pick up supplies then.

But before she tore herself away to tend to her errands, her hand lingered on his coarse cheek. Deep in slumber, he jerked away, whispering little fevered nothings to himself that only he knew the meanings to. It had been an involuntary response to the chill of her fingers but still one that hurt her. What a fool she was, thinking that a man like him could ever learn to love a monster like her. She had no right to expect anything from him but perhaps some small gratitude when this was all over. If he lived that is. He would go back to living his life and she would leave the area to find another safe haven to live her eternal days since her cover was close to being revealed. Yes, that would be best for both of them if they parted ways, not as friends and not as enemies either.

I* * * * *I

When Hoss came around the corner from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee in his hands, he saw Joe sitting on the settee. Both long legs stretched out in front of him, his little brother appeared to be pondering something of a dire nature as his face was creased with worry. Hoss strode forward and held out a cup to Joe.

"Here, brother, have a swig of this. I put a little brandy in it. May sharpen your mind a mite."

"Thanks, Hoss," Joe replied, still staring straight ahead at a stone in the fireplace that had suddenly fascinated him more than twenty minutes ago. "We should have gone with Pa. He was too upset when he left and maybe he's out there somewhere in the dark right now and all alone with this."

"Pa wanted us to stay here and I wasn't about to cross him when he is that mad at himself and the world."

"But this isn't his fault! How was he to know this morning that Adam was not feeling up to par? He knows better than anyone how stubborn our older brother can be when he puts his mind to it! If he was feeling bad, he wouldn't have wanted to tell Pa and so he didn't. That's how Adam handles his own health. Disregards it and then we pay the price when he goes down! He should have told somebody he was feeling that bad."

Hoss sighed, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to comment when the sounds of hoofbeats came to his ears. Looking at each other, both brothers jumped to their feet and raced to the door. But only their pa was in the yard and there was no sign of their brother. Their hearts sank as their father walked toward the house after handing Buck off to one of the hands.

"You didn't find him?" Joe asked, hoping against hope that maybe Adam was at the doctor's in town and their pa had ridden in to share the news.

"Does it look like I found him?!" Ben snapped, brushing past his two younger sons and stomping into the house. Striding to his desk, he took off his gloves and slammed them down on the solid pine as he sank into the chair, his head coming to rest in his right hand. When he finally looked up, Joe and Hoss were hesitating outside the office and looking decidedly unsure after being yelled at. Another shot of pain stabbed into Ben's sore heart. After twice failing his eldest son that day, now he had alienated his two youngest. Another winning moment to put down into his parenthood log of mistakes.

He waved them in with a tired gesture. "Come in, boys, I'm sorry for shouting. You didn't deserve that, Joe. Sit down and I'll tell you both what I know up to now."

Once the two young men were seated, Hoss in the chair and Joe on the edge of the desk, Ben took a deep breath. "As you know, Bob, the mill foreman, came to find me today at the timber camp. He said that Adam was back at the mill resting after a fall from a ladder and that he had also appeared very ill before the accident. He had hit his head pretty good and was drifting in and out of consciousness. Well, after I left here and got back with help, he was gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Hoss asked, a frown creasing his brow and he leaned forward in earnest.

"Just what it sounds like. Bob had left your brother on his cot in the back room but when I got there, Adam wasn't to be found and Sport had vanished too. His gunbelt, hat and boots had been left behind though, that right there proving that he wasn't right in the head. I mobilized everyone at the mill to go out looking but Sport's tracks only went so far and then they stopped at a meadow," Ben looked up, his eyes shining with emotion, "I don't know where he is and couldn't find him even after hours upon hours of searching. To be honest, I don't know what to do. It's dark now and he is probably out there all alone somewhere, injured and afraid for his life and here I am. So useless!"

"Now, Pa, don't take on so. We just need to keep looking," Hoss said quietly, rising from his seat. "Joe, come on, it's our turn. Pa, get some rest and you can join us in the morning. Have Hop Sing make you some tea and maybe a bowl o' soup. That oughta put you right as rein."

Touched by the concern being shown, Ben thought for a minute before nodding. As one, Joe and Hoss disappeared, intent upon their quest. Ben relinquished his head to his hands again. Miserable, exhausted and filled with fear for a son's life, he didn't hear the knock at the door. Only when there were shouting did his gaze snap up to see what was happening. His youngest sons came dashing around the corner and thrust a piece of paper into his hands.

"Pa! Adam's alive!"

"You gotta read this, Pa!"


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of something delicious cooking brought Adam around out of his deep sleep. Weakness consumed him and the pain in his chest made it hard to breathe but his brain felt sharper about the edges. Concentrating on one small task, he struggled to open his eyes. His eyesight was blurred and pained, the tiniest amount of light stinging the sensitive pupils, but still he was able to look about as far as he could strain his gaze. He tried to inhale deeply so that he could pinpoint where the smell of food was but a sharp pain tore through his chest and a groan was ripped from his throat. As a consequence, he began to cough and the discomfort became blinding agony. Fear consumed him as he wallowed in the lonely pain. Almost immediately, he felt a presence by his side and then a woman's voice spoke gently.

"Take care, Malak...breathe in small draughts. Slower...slower...the pain is fleeing now, comfort in its place. _Allah sawf yahmik kama kunt tastahiq._ Shhhh..."

The words were foreign, spoken in a strange tongue but their effect was the same upon Adam. He no longer felt alone and the fear fell away as he listened. He opened up his eyes again and beheld the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen in his entire life. The simple black dress that she was wearing couldn't have been a greater difference from her pale skin and the intensity of her translucent blue eyes. Her hair was a unique shade of deepest burgundy, so deep as to blend into her dress but it was her ruby lips that transfixed his attention. They moved gracefully into a slight smile, a hint of white teeth poking out to tease with their brilliance. One question worked its way through to the forefront of his stunned mind.

"May I..." he struggled to form the words, "ask who...who you are...miss?"

"Reda. Reda...Smith," The smile deepened although it seemed that she hesitated before replying.

Even in his foggy state, he felt the need to perform and tried to return the smile. He attempted to talk more but found his mouth to be too dry and lips too cracked to be of use. Thirst overwhelmed him but he didn't know how to formulate the request. Closing his eyes, he let his head sink back into the pillow. He felt her leave and was regretful that his entertainment skills had been less than adequate. His need for sleep outweighed his need for water and he began to fade away again when a hand was slipped under his head and a cup was held to his lips. His instinct was to gulp the water as fast as he could but the cup was taken away.

"Drink slowly, one sip at a time," she reminded him, bringing the rim close again.

He obeyed until he had his fill then turned his head to the side, signaling that he was finished. Watching as the young woman rose to place the cup on a table across the room, he struggled to sit up in the presence of a lady, feeling it to be rude otherwise. So concentrated on getting his muscles moving, he was startled by her reappearance and her strength as she held him down. Her eyes seemed to spark as she stared into his.

"Stop struggling, it will do you know good. If you want to get better than you must trust me on this. If not, you will simply be a greater burden than you already are," she said sternly, a frown marring her face as she worked him back under the covers. Then she left to go over to the fire and stir the pot that hung above it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." Adam replied in a hoarse whisper, sheepish at being reprimanded. She ignored him, returning in time with a small bowl of soup. He was silent as she placed a napkin in her lap and looked up at him, her face passive and inscrutable.

"Are you hungry? I made a healing soup, an old family recipe."

"Sounds delicious," he replied, preferring not to risk insulting his savior again.

Dipping a spoon in the brew, she brought it carefully to his lips and tipped the contents into his mouth. A drop of broth escaped and slid down his chin to which she took the napkin in hand. As she pressed the cloth against his face, their eyes locked. She looked away promptly but not before he had seen the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He kept silent as he was fed two more spoonfuls but then refused the third by shaking his head, his stomach beginning to feel a bit queasy.

"Just one more, Adam. You need food to regain your strength," she entreated, tipping the last spoonful into his unwilling mouth.

"How do you know my name?" he asked after he had swallowed, getting more intrigued by the minute.

She stared at him for several seconds before shrugging. "You whispered it in your sleep, I suppose. Now, you must rest. No more talking, it is a useless drain on your strength."

After she had exited the room, the door closing behind her sharply, he stared at the ceiling. This girl, for she seemed to be young despite the hard set of her jaw, was a puzzle. Her appearance was that of a mystical princess but her demeanor was brisk and detached, doing what she needed to do but no more. Her eyes though...more full than he had ever seen; a myriad of emotions plagued them among which had been that fear he had seen. But there had been something else...a tenderness perhaps. _Why was she afraid of him? What could he ever do to her in the state he was in?_ Compassion made him wish he was healthy so that he could go after her and ask what he could do to help. She was obviously in some kind of trouble but he would have to bide his time and be gentle with her until she felt the need to confide her troubles.

A drowsiness swept over him then and he realized that she had more than likely put something in the soup to make him sleep. He thought that the soup had tasted a bit odd but had blamed his illness which made the food taste strange perhaps. Reda Smith, if that was her real name, definitely considered him to be a threat but why escaped him as he slipped into the arms of slumber once more.

I* * * * *I

Tears ran down Angelina's cheeks as she sat on a grassy cliff, overlooking Lake Tahoe sparkling below under the cloudy skies. The distant mountains guarded the far shore and beckoned to her to join them. She looked over the edge of the cliff, at the jagged boulders below, and wished that it would be so easy to end her pain. But she knew it to be useless. Oh, she had tried dozens of times to put an end to the hell that was her eternal life but to no avail. Poison, daggers, jumps, guns and more over the last century and a half but all to no purpose. There was a myth that a wooden stake through the heart would complete the end result, however, she had found out the hard way that this method did not work either.

She couldn't bear to go back. His eyes...they had looked into her soul. He had been suspicious of her fake name, that was also obvious in those hazel orbs. His intelligence was far more formidable than that of another man whom she had let get close and that had led to betrayal. This man, this Adam Cartwright, was more dangerous than any other she had met in her lifetime but now it was too late. He would figure out her secret and end up betraying her too. She must silence him, forever; kill him and dispose of the body so that his family would never find him. That was the only choice, no other would secure her future.

But simply the thought of killing Adam Cartwright, to see the life fade from those beautiful eyes, brought a sob from her. Her body shook relentlessly as she gazed out at the lake, wishing that he hadn't come into her life. She was fine with her lot before she had found him wounded in the forest. At least he would be gone soon, one way or another.

While he slept, she had slashed her wrist and let her blood flow into the soup. It had blended with the herbs and had fooled him enough to get the broth down his throat at least. She hadn't been able to give him very much, only three or four spoonfuls, but over the next couple of days, his health should return with continuous treatments. Later today, he should wake up feeling refreshed though still needing much rest but if not, he would continue to fade. She didn't know which outcome to wish for.

Standing from the grass, she looked back towards the woods in which the cottage was hidden. If she wanted, she could have been there in the blink of an eye but instead she walked slowly, getting back an hour later. Stopping in the stable to brush Cole and release him into the trees to graze, she reluctantly went back inside. She stood inside the door with her back to it, watching Adam sleep. His brow was dry, the fever had passed and he no longer tossed in his sleep. His breathing was still very labored but she could tell a noticeable difference. He was responding to her blood already.

Retrieving a book from the shelves by the desk, she sat in the chair by his bedside and settled down to read. She hadn't been able to bear going to the dress shop that day. Though it was closed on Sundays, she should have gone into town to meet Hop Sing who had said he would return to talk. She smiled upon thinking of the kind Chinaman. Ah, dear Hop Sing, the only person she could call "a friend". They had met a year earlier when she had moved to Genoa and he had began bringing the Cartwrights' mending. They had struck up a small friendship and had more than a few interesting discussions. Most of them had been stories of the mischief caused by the youngest Cartwright sons when they were younger and how the eldest one would always try to cover up for his brothers. That is when she had fallen in love with Adam Cartwright and seeing him in town a few times had sealed the bond.

Angelina shook her head and looked back to the page in her lap but the words blurred together. She ended up staring at his sleeping face, memorizing once again every line and curve of his dusky features. His lips parted as he moved restlessly under the covers and she was overcome with a desire to kiss him. Not just kiss him but to also feel his arms around her waist and to feel his love in return. A foolish wish and one she sniffed at, calling herself an idiot. She had already loved once and nearly been killed. Marcus had whispered sweet nothings into her ear, as his right arm had raised with a dagger gripped in his fingers, ready to plunge it into her back. What a fool she had been...and was.

Her reverie was broken when he began to writhe and moan lightly. Rising from her seat, she wet a soft cloth and returned to bathe his face, neck and arms. His eyes opened but he didn't say anything. When she had finished, he smiled.

"Thank you, Ma'am, that feels much better," he said quietly, his voice rich with gentleness.

"I only want you to be comfortable so that you can get well faster. Then we both can go peacefully about our lives," Angelina replied briskly, turning her back to begin preparing his next meal.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you dislike me so?"

Her hands stilling, she turned slowly to glance his way. He was propped up on one elbow and staring at her with a look of passive curiosity and confusion. The blanket had fallen down, exposing his bare chest. The pectoral muscles were defined but not overly so, giving him the understated appearance of a boy while the soft, black down gave no doubt that this was most definitely a man, in every sense of the word. _God, but he is beautiful!_ She shook her head and returned to cutting the vegetables. "I do not dislike you, Adam, I simply do not know you. Trust is earned."

There was silence for a time until she heard a grunt and turned to see him trying to get up but failing miserably. Having swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he couldn't seem to find the strength to rise. He looked up and his cheeks reddened as he pulled a blanket around his bare shoulders. "I'm sorry to bother you but is there a long stick or something I could use to walk? I need to...deal with private needs."

Oh, he looked so helpless and embarrassed. Fighting back a smile, she strode over and helped him to his feet. Looking up into his face, she nodded. "Put your arm around me and I'll help you outside." At his stricken look, she chuckled dryly. "I will leave you there and return in a few minutes. Don't worry."

If she thought it wouldn't completely humiliate him, she would have tossed him up into her arms and carried him out but as it was, she played the part of a weak female. Together, they half-walked, half-stumbled down the two porchsteps and into the nearby woods. Finding a place where an old tree stump stood, she left him so that he could do his business and then to sit to wait for her return. By the time she had him back in his bed, his eyelids were heavy and he looked exhausted. Tucking the blankets around him again, she placed a hand over top of his right one.

"Go back to sleep for awhile. I'll wake you for dinner in a couple of hours," she said, smiling as he nodded sleepily and drifted off. Her fingers couldn't resist running along the side of his head and she leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Sleep deep, Malak, I'll be here when you awake."

Malak = Arabic for "angel".

Allah sawf yahmik kama kunt tastahiq = Arabic for "God will protect you as you deserve".


	6. Chapter 6

Men zigzagged through the trees, their eyes glued to the ground, leading their horses behind themselves as they searched for any trace of the eldest Cartwright son. The sun was beginning to fade once again and torches were ordered to be lit. The eerie flickering of the flames created a red glow that sent a chill through Ben's body as he halted Buck and shifted in the saddle to ease his aching muscles. He crossed his right arm over the pommel of his saddle and sighed. All of last night and during the hours of day, he and the entire ranch had searched for Adam but the young man seemed to have disappeared. There had been a few strange hoofprints found but that had led nowhere as the tracks had led into the high country, filled with rocks and brush. Feeling more than discouraged, Ben reached into his vest pocket and pulled the note forth. Smoothing the paper on his thigh, he reread it for the hundredth time and shook his head, conflicted and irritated. He crushed the paper in his fist and threw it away, a frustrated growl accompanying the action.

"Pa! We found Sport, he's over here," Joe called, dismounting to gather the horse's broken reins as his father arrived.

Ben dismounted slowly, his face pale and strained as he limped over to place a hand on Sport's shoulder. The sorrel was sweat-stained and covered with burrs. Upon seeing the sorry state of his son's beloved horse, Ben's heart broke to think of what Adam would say to see his friend now. He felt a hand grip each of his shoulders and he turned to find Joe and Hoss hovering near, his worry mirrored in their faces.

"Let's call it a night, Pa," Hoss sighed, pulling the collar of his coat closer about his neck. The night was getting colder, the wind bitter against his ears. "Maybe there is another note waiting at home like that 'A' person promised."

"Perhaps. At any rate, it's getting too cold to continue and the horses need to be fed. The men are tired and we all need some sleep. Let's go back," Ben replied quietly, turning to mount Buck and pull Sport alongside.

Returning home, the Cartwrights worked side by side to care for their horses and then all three men converged on Sport. Ben took the knots out of the red mane while Hoss brushed out the dull coat until it shone and Joe cleaned out the dirty hooves. In silence, they finished and began walking to the house, each trapped in his own thoughts. There wasn't any note on the door and their hearts were heavy as they entered and were immediately fussed over by Hop Sing. Dinner was brought to the table but no one had much appetite. All of them turned in afterwards but before entering their own rooms, Ben stopped his sons in the hallway.

He smiled encouragingly and put a hand on each one's neck. "We'll get him back, boys, keep the faith. If 'A' is worth his salt, he will return your brother soon. That is the hope that we must keep. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Pa," Joe replied, his shoulders drooped as he closed the door of his room.

Hoss sighed and patted Ben's arm. "'Night, Pa. Don't you be up half the night, hear?"

"I won't, Hoss. I'm sure I will be asleep before my head hits the pillow."

But, the night passed slowly and to Ben, the hours were torture. Sometime after midnight, as his bedroom clock read, he heard a faint knocking coming from downstairs and bolted upright in bed. Grabbing for a robe, he was careful to not awaken his sleeping sons as he padded down the hall to the stairs. Striking a match, he lit a lamp and carried it to the door. There was no one there again but another note fluttered in the cold night breeze. His heart in his throat, he took the envelope down and shut the door. Ripping open the flap, he devoured the words therein...

 _Dear Mr Cartwright, sons and Hop Sing,_

 _Adam is doing well and recovering at an acceptable pace. I believe him to be out of danger and he should be able to return within a day's time. I know that you have still been out looking for him and please stop. He is safe. You needn't worry yourselves further. This will be the last note and on the eve of the morrow, Adam will be delivered home to you. He will need more rest but should make a full recovery. This is all for now and may God go with your household._

 _Once more your sincere servant,_

 _ **A**_

Ben read and reread the note countless times before moving to his red chair and sinking into the soft comfort slowly. His mind was troubled as he contemplated what direction that he should take and what orders that he should give. The search had proven fruitless for the past two days and he wanted desperately to trust this "A" person but every instinct in his being was screaming that he could never quit searching. _Also, if they did find where "A" was keeping his son, what would he say to this mystery person who had saved Adam?_ That would be an insult and poor repayment for everything that had been done for the Cartwright family, IF Adam was returned unscathed that is. There was a very good possibility that this "A" could also be keeping him as a hostage and was simply toying with the family until such time as a ransom note might arrive.

Ben sighed, rubbing his forehead in slow circles. After weighing both paths, to wait or to act when there was slim hope of finding Adam, he decided that the first was what he must do for the sake of his other two sons. He couldn't keep dragging Hoss and Joe out into the cold to search for a brother who was hidden away and would be near impossible to find. No, he couldn't do that. Ranch life would go on as normal although each minute would be riddled with worried agony until the promised time when Adam should be returned. There wasn't room in the father's heart to contemplate the alternative...

I* * * * *I

The hours of night were lonely ones for Adam as he lay awake, his fingers laced behind his head, unable to catch a wink of sleep. He felt strangely energized and full of vigor, not feeling the need to succumb for a time. He couldn't understand why his body had healed so quickly but there was no denying that her care had worked wonders and he didn't really care how that had come about. He could finally breathe without a million nails piercing his chest and his head no longer hurt when he tried to sit up. His thoughts turned to his family and wished that there was some way to contact them and send assurances of his well-being.

From what he had seen of the cottage's location in the middle of a dark wood, there wasn't any civilization for miles around so that wish was not to be granted, it would appear. Reda Smith seemed to prefer solitary life and her isolated abode spoke of that fact. His musings took another turn, to the exquisitely beautiful woman who had not only saved his life but had captured his full attention in the last two days.

Over the hours of evening, after a late meal of delicious vegetable stew sopped up with moist cornbread, Adam found himself to be quite entranced by Reda Smith as he had nothing better to do than watch as she went about her work. He had tried to strike up a conversation with her on more than one occasion but all to no avail. He ended up speaking more to himself and she continued to ignore the attempts at engaging her. After she had done the few dishes that they had used, she had gone out into the night to presumably go for a ride because he heard receding hoofbeats shortly thereafter. He hadn't seen a horse but there was a shed behind the cottage so perhaps a mount was stabled out there.

He had gotten the impression that she thought him to be a great burden but everything about her movements around him and the depth of her eyes spoke otherwise. He would catch her staring at him, only to have her look away quickly. The blush that would come to her cheeks was most becoming. There was a gentleness and depth of feeling about her that fascinated him and since there wasn't anything else to think of, he indulged himself and begin putting together what he knew of Reda Smith.

Reading was a favorite pastime of hers, judging from the four long bookshelves of titles in the corner that ranged from biographies to novels to classic plays, the latter being of particular interest to him. She also disliked going outside. When she did, she paused in the doorway to look out, as if making sure that there wasn't any danger close by. Reda Smith struck him as being a very sad young woman who had known more than one sorrow in her young life. A tragedy, for a beauty like her should know only fun, parties and life at its fullest.

A wave of compassion for her plight washed over him and he bit his lip, contemplating how he could be of help to her. He knew better than to suggest moving to town because she needed room to roam and enjoy her life. Perhaps there was a way to allow her some more freedom while repaying her for what she had done for him. Craning his neck, he looked around the tiny room that housed the life of its lonely inhabitant and an idea sprung up in his mind's eye. His fingers itched to have paper to draw on but there was nothing close at hand.

Swinging his lower half over the side of the bed, he rose slowly, taking care to give his legs time to stop shaking. He moved cautiously toward the desk and found paper and pencils in the left-hand drawer. Taking one of each in hand, he managed to make it back across the room before collapsing on the bed. The trip had exhausted him but he felt satisfied with himself. Maneuvering a pillow behind his back, he began to sketch for the next hour until fatigue got the better of him. Slipping his tools under the bed's mattress, he pulled a blanket up to his neck and drifted off, a smile lingering on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Angelina waited and made sure that Adam's father had gotten the note before heading back up into the mountains. Using accelerated speed, she ran back to where Cole had been left to graze lazily on late fall wildflowers. About a half-hour later, she rode into the wood and arrived back at her humble home. Taking time to brush out Cole's silky black coat, she patted his neck and bolted the shed door securely. The night was clear and the woods silent as she walked back to the cottage, not allowing herself to think of anything other than the crunch of her heels on the hard-packed path.

Looking up when she entered, Adam greeted her with a warm almost hopeful smile. He was sitting in the armchair by the dying fire with a paper and pencil in his hands and a blanket wrapped haphazardly around his bare shoulders. His hair was tousled and the dimples in his cheeks entranced her attention. She could feel her heart softening further to him. It was becoming nice to come home to him there...very wonderful, in fact.

"Hello there, was wondering when you would show up," he grinned, his face lighting up and the intensity was enough to illuminate the room.

She came in and closed the door."I am sorry for being so late. There were errands I needed to do. Are you hungry this morning?"

He nodded, the grin never leaving. "Like a horse but take your time. I have nothing better do but wait and I'd rather let the anticipation build. Your cooking is very good, if I haven't already told you that already."

"Thank you."

Angelina couldn't help but return the smile as she hung up her bonnet and the coat she wore for appearances' sake. Then she placed her saddlebags on the table. Moving toward him, she primly crouched by the fire to stoke some life back into the coals. She could feel his hazel eyes watching her every movement and willed her hands to stop trembling as she placed two large logs on the fire. Standing up, she opened the saddlebags and withdrew more food items such as flour, sugar, a side of bacon, apples, canned peaches, several cans of condensed milk* and then she drew forth a dark-green shirt and dark-gray pair of pants. Turning, she held the set up for him to see.

"I purchased a new change of clothes for you so that you can get rid of those old ones. You will feel better," she said, feeling rather shy as she handed them over.

He perused the garments and looked back up at her, his eyes twinkling. "Thank you very much, Reda. I will repay you for these as soon as I return home."

"No need, they are a gift." She turned away, acting busy as she continued, "I...I want to apologize for how rude I have been to you these past days, Adam. Please forgive me. I am not used to having company, you see, and when I do have someone come up this far into the mountains, they are not very respectful and..."

"You needn't explain, I understand, and there is nothing to forgive. I realize that I have been a burden and I will try to be on my way as soon as I can. My family will be worried since I've been missing for some time. Er, how long has it been exactly?"

"Almost three days since I found you," she replied, feeling at ease enough to turn and look at him. His face fell, his bottom lip protruding and she felt the need to console him for he seemed so sad. She walked over and sat in the chair opposite him, reaching out to cover his wrist. "You needn't fear for your family's state of mind. You will be home soon, I will make sure of it. I will take you back later tonight if you feel up to it."

"I don't know how to repay you for everything you have done for me, Reda," he said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

She felt a blush touch her cheeks. "I cannot stand to see any wounded creature suffer. You were in so much pain and I was nearby, that is all."

"You are too humble and hold yourself in very little regard," he said, his eyes earnest. "I don't mean to intrude into something that isn't any of my business but can I ask you a personal question?"

"Certainly, as long as I have the freedom not to answer if I wish."

"Fair enough," he chuckled, his face sobering quickly. "Why are you out here all alone? Why do you choose to live in these dark woods like this when there is perfectly good land for the taking outside them?"

"That is two questions but the answer to both is the same," she smiled, resting her head on the back of the chair and staring into the fire. The flames snapped and crackled, the showers mesmerizing her into a false sense of security. Painful memories that she usually kept hidden welled up and she brought up a hand to rest against her mouth, closing her eyes to gather her thoughts. She focused on the sound of his breathing, the way his heart beat so strongly, and she began to calm, enough to look him straight in the eye. He looked concerned and she appreciated that he hadn't pushed the issue.

"I was hurt one too many times. I moved to Nevada for a new life but found that I could not deal with the pressure of people and their petty ways any better than when I was back East."

"Is that where you were born?" His face was passive and she couldn't read it but felt comfortable enough to soldier on.

"No, I am originally from Morocco but immigrated here many years ago. My mother was a talented seamstress and taught me her trade so I could make a living wherever I moved. I lived in Boston for a time and then began hopping around to other towns, gradually moving my way West. I have a small shop in Genoa now and am making enough to get by. Enough money, to feed my horse and provide me with this cottage, is all I ask for. I am contented and more importantly left alone as I am here."

Adam sat back and regarded her, the fingers of his right hand rubbing together restlessly. At length, she grew uncomfortable and shifted in her seat. He must have realized that he had been staring because he roused and shook his head. "But you have no one to care for you or to tend you if you would be injured or sick. Don't you want a family or...a husband? Living in town could give you those things if you were open to them."

"I was in love not so long ago, although ten years might be considered a long time, I suppose. His name was Marcus...Marcus Dillon. He was the son of a governor and I was flattered that he would even notice me. One thing led to another and I was led to believe that he loved me. One night, I felt so safe with him that I confided something about my past that I should not of. A deformity of sorts, you could say. He said that he accepted me for who I was but as I accepted his kiss, I saw him raise a knife out of the corner of my eye. He would have plunged it into my back if I hadn't shoved him away and ran him through with his own weapon."

When she found the courage to look at Adam, his face registered unadulterated shock and his eyes glistened. He raised a hand to cup his nose and slip it down over his mouth, sighing into his long fingers. Dropping his hand, he shook his head hard. "I don't know what to say. That is the most despicable thing I have ever heard. I am outraged that any man would harm a beautiful woman like you in any way, much less trying to commit murder! There has to be an explanation to make a man commit such an atrocity toward you. He had to be mad!"

 _If he only knew what "deformity" I refer to, it wouldn't be such a mystery._ Angelina thought as she stiffened, tears coming to her eyes. Rising, she fought to gain her self-control as she turned her back. She wrapped her arms about herself, not feeling cold but still exceedingly vulnerable. She tried to respond but found her throat had closed up. Giving up, she allowed the tears to fall. So engrossed was she in her pain that Adam startled her when he drew near, his hands finding her arms.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Reda. It wasn't any of my business."

She could sense the warm blood flowing in his veins, smell his natural scent and hear the gentle flow of his breathing...and a longing swept over her, to be held and protected. The threat be damned, she turned into his bare chest. He gasped momentarily but then opened his blanket around her frame, pulling her close against his skin.

"You are so cold! You shouldn't be out riding so long, you will be ill in no time," he admonished quietly in her ear, drawing her down to sit on his lap.

Her heart was overcome, so much so that she was struck speechless. Sheltered against his shoulder, she felt more safe than ever before, even with Marcus. That villain was nowhere near as much of a man as Adam Cartwright, nor as caring. Adam was so accepting and so kind that she knew herself to be lost to him. She was so tired of running and so tired of being alone. Perhaps there was a chance this time, a chance for true happiness. Her fingers began to fidget slightly and intertwine in the soft curls adorning his muscled chest and she marveled at that beautiful phenomenon. Though she couldn't tell the difference between warmth or cold, she had a heightened sense of touch and the small hairs fascinated her senses, tickling the deepest reaches of her body.

"Reda? Are you alright?"

His rich, deep voice broke through her reverie and she drew back to look into his face. The fire highlighted his raven hair and cast a golden glow on the right side of his face, darkening his eyes until they appeared to be sparkling black diamonds. She tried to speak but found herself lost in the slack set of his mouth. She stared into his curious eyes and then back to his lips, flicking back and forth between them as she reached up. Her hand touched the back of his neck and drew him near. She softly rested her lips against his. There was no response and she drew away, confused as he had seemed willing before. He looked uncertain and a bit confused.

"Now, I am the one who is shamed. I should not have been so forward," she whispered, slipping her hands down and off his shoulders. Thoroughly humiliated, she went to move off his lap but felt his arms tighten. His face had softened, desire passing over his features. He smiled, a sad shadow seen in the set of his mouth.

"I'm just not used to only taking affection from a woman instead of giving it," he said, his rich tone giving her chills. "And as much as I may want to, I can't do this now. You are vulnerable and in pain at this moment. I will not take advantage of you." He kissed her forehead and reached up to caress her cheek. "Let us take our time and learn more of one another. You may not wish to strike up a relationship with me anyway after you discover a few of my quirks. I can't expect you to make a choice until then."

His smile was infectious and calmed the fresh fear rising in her throat. He pulled her close again and sighed deeply, his hand lightly stroking her hair. His words had brought rejection to her heart but he had softened the blow with great skill. She was surprised that she didn't feel hurt, only disappointed. A warm feeling filled her heart because she felt cherished in a special way. He had shown endless respect in not wanting to take advantage, even though she had offered herself to him. He could have easily done whatever he wanted and she wouldn't have complained but...he hadn't. He had considered her feelings and her heart, knowing that regret would have followed if they had continued.

Avoiding Adam's eyes, she rose from his lap and moved to start breakfast. Quick enough, she had placed plates of bacon and biscuits on the table along with a bowl of peaches. They didn't speak for a time as they sat at the table across from each other. He quietly ate while she moved the food around on her plate, pretending not to be hungry. Afterward, she washed the few dishes while he changed into the fresh change of clothes and then settled back down into the chair. She glanced at him every so often but still he didn't speak again, remaining focused on whatever he was drawing. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her and she went over to peer over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"An idea I had while you were gone. What do you think of renovating your cottage to provide more room and comfort?"

She knelt next to him and leaned on the arm of the chair so to see his face better. "I have never thought of such a thing and wouldn't be able to do it by myself. I don't have very much money to work with either."

He nodded, bringing her attention to the drawings. "I understand and I took all of that into account while making these plans. As you are seeing, I could build on two more rooms off of the south wall there and a storage shed off of the west here. Then I would enlarge the small barn out back for your horse and make that more roomy too. After putting together a proper privy for you and clearing a few trees, you will have a proper place to call home. Maybe I'll even fashion a couple window boxes for flowers or whatever you wish. What do you think?"

Angelina said nothing as she took the papers and traced the drawings with a finger. She was overwhelmed but also excited by his ideas. "I don't know what to say, Adam. I have no knowledge of such things. I found this abandoned cottage and took up residence. A little love has gone a long way towards making it a home but this...would be wonderful. I thank you but...I can't do this."

Adam frowned as he took the papers back that she held out to him. "Why?"

She shrugged helplessly as she settled on the floor, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs before she answered. "I wouldn't know where to start and I couldn't afford that many materials, not to mention the labor. I wouldn't want anyone up here and to know where I live. You do understand, don't you?"

Adam surprised her by looking relieved. "Oh, but you wouldn't have to worry about any of that. My family has a lot of scrap wood lying around at our mill that isn't of any use to anyone so I could bring some of that up here. And I'll do all of the labor so you don't have to worry about intruders." He smiled, a look of mischief shining from his eyes. "Unless you consider me to still be one, that is."

She shook her head and couldn't help smiling in return. "Of course not but...you would do that for me? I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He leaned close and she could feel his breath as he grinned.

Thoughts of all kinds whirled but she couldn't focus on any one of them when his hazel eyes were staring her so intensely, a desperate plea clear in their depths. In that moment, she let herself give up control. Rising to her knees, she cupped his cheek and smiled fully at him. "I accept your help wholeheartedly. Thank you, most kind sir, this means more than you could ever know. "

Before she could react, he leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. A grin returning to his face, he spoke softly, "I'm glad you approve. When are we leaving tonight to head down the mountain? The sooner I can get back, the sooner I can begin preparations to return."

Speechless after such a tender gesture, Angelina fought to regain her voice. "I think that you need to take a nap for a couple more hours of rest and then we can go later this afternoon. It is a long ride and not one to take on without proper rest, especially for you who have been gravely ill only recently."

"Then I will do as you suggest, ma'am," Adam chuckled, rising to his feet. He swayed dangerously and grasped the back of the chair to steady himself. Angelina was at his side immediately.

"Let's get you into bed now. Come, I'll help you."

Once Adam was back in bed, he quickly fell asleep but she stayed by his side. Worry filled her mind as she wondered if perhaps she should keep him longer. His breathing had worsened a bit and he seemed more pale than was natural. If he returned home so soon, he wouldn't be ingesting her blood and that healing aid would be gone. She tucked the covers about his large frame and fussed over the blankets before taking his right hand in her grasp. His fingers jerked and tightened about hers, of their own accord as he slumbered but still brought a tearful smile to her face. She wished that she could call him her own but that was not to be. She wanted to protect him and thought she knew how.

Her brief knowledge of vampire abilities came from experience over her decades and nothing more. She had never met any others like her and so wasn't ever able to ask questions that any young newborn would ask of a trusted friend. She knew that she could hypnotize prey into a drugged state to ease their death and could even erase the event of her feeding if she wanted a taste of blood without leaving knowledge of her identity. But could she erase memory permanently? She didn't know. Never before had she been in this heartbreaking position. She realized that this man was becoming more dear to her and he seemed to also be inclined towards her as well. What to do and where to go now? She knew that a decision was at hand. She could await his imminent return, if he did return, and grant herself the pleasure of discovering his mysteries OR she could deny herself that chance of happiness and try to erase any trace of her influence on his life.

Her attention focused on his sleeping face again, regarding the gentle beauty that she felt herself fortunate to witness. But she knew him to be in constant danger and not just from his ill health. Even now, she could feel the pull of his blood, the sweetness of it begging to be sampled. Her restraint and willpower was great but the hunger seemed close by at all times. Though the thought was horrifying to her, a desperate wish to pull his head back and sink her fangs in his neck as deeply they would go was a constant fear. If he was working around her cottage every day, she wasn't certain that she could control herself for that long. Her choice was clear but the pain of it drove her to lean forward and kiss his forehead gently.

For the next hour, she stayed with him, waiting until his breathing eased and he had fallen into a deeper sleep. She left his side then and left the cottage to hunt. By the time that she had satisfied her hunger with the blood of an injured deer, its leg having been broken by a fall, her resolve was stronger. She would accept his help, at least for now, and see where the relationship would go. For the first time in as many days, she didn't feel the pressure of juggling what she needed and what he needed. She felt that there was time to make a final decision and would take advantage of that time to get to know him better. If he proved to be as trustworthy as she suspected him to be, she would tell him of her "deformity". Then, he would be given a choice. Accept her or take her life. Without him and his presence by her side, she knew that her lonely existence would be unbearable.

*Sweetened condensed milk was invented in 1857 by Gary Borden and quickly grew in popularity during the Civil War. In 1861, the Union Army purchased the innovative product for use in field rations. This proved to be a massive advertising slingshot into stardom for the humble can of condensed milk. The Eagle Brand, created by Borden, was heralded as a safe way to get the benefits of milk while avoiding common milk sicknesses that had plagued the populace. Having easily spoiled for centuries past, milk now had a longer shelf life and was able to provide much needed nutrients to the starved soldiers. As the years wore on, condensed milk caught on and was picked up by grocery stores who valued the promising future of this soon-to-be household staple. Gary Borden added unsweetened condensed milk and evaporated milk to the selection of choices for the everyday consumer and by the early 1900s, the amount of condensed milk being consumed by children was greater than actual milk, due to the ease of storage and availability.


	8. Chapter 8

Sleeping three and a half hours in all, Adam felt much refreshed later that day upon awaking. He felt stronger and ready to take on the world. Noting that there wasn't any shakiness in his legs, he rose and tidied up the bed, being careful to neatly tuck the bedcovers under the mattress. It wouldn't do to leave his area in a state for Reda to clean up later. When finished, he stood by the lone window in the cottage and looked out. He couldn't help the allure that pricked his mind upon seeing the dark-haired beauty outside by the shed. As she worked at picking dirt out of her horse's hooves, Reda's back was to him and he couldn't resist flicking his eyes over her sensuous figure.

He had noticed before that she was quite tall for a woman, nearly being able to look him in the eye. She possessed a mane of the darkest silk. Usually swept up into a messy bun, as it was now, the soft tendrils trailed down her slender neck, the graceful lines curving into feminine shoulders. Her back was straight, denoting strength, and her waist was trim yet a bit full that promised a solid haven for a man's hand during a dance. Her hips were round, softly curved and prone to sway in a way that caught his eye. She was an exotic beauty and left unclaimed, he feared that harm would come to her. A defenseless and beautiful woman, up in the mountains and alone, would prove a tempting target to any stray trapper or lowlife who longed for some female company.

Shaking his head to dispel such distressing and vile images, Adam moved away from the window. Sitting in a chair, he reached for and pulled on the boots that she had also purchased for him. The tooled black leather fit his feet perfectly and he marveled at her ability to guess his boot size. After shrugging into the new red coat, he put on the gray-blue hat and went outside. He walked around the cottage and approached the young woman. She didn't notice, her attention captivated by the magnificent steed nuzzling at her ear. He was almost jealous upon witnessing the gentle way in which she conversed with her friend. The softness that he had noticed in her eyes before could be heard within the gentle tone of her voice as she ran a brush over the horse's black coat. He dithered upon how to make his presence known, not wanting to break the spell that she had cast upon man and animal alike.

"Are you lurking? Only ruffians do so," she said without turning around.

He smiled at the playful jest while coming forward to run a hand over the stallion's powerful hindquarter. He glanced her way. "I wasn't lurking, only admiring." She looked at him sharply but he averted his gaze, trying to stop the smirk that toyed about his lips. "I was admiring your horse, a fine specimen. How old is he?"

She appeared to relax, a smile gracing her pretty mouth as she scratched the horse's jaw. "Four, and his name is Cole. I found him running free up in the hills. He was small and sickly but I took care of him and now he is my one true friend."

"You trained him yourself?"

"I gentled him, yes. He is sensitive and high-spirited. One must be gentle and patient with him. I know his mind and he knows mine now. He is the only one that I can trust."

Adam looked thoughtfully at her but turned away when her pale irises met his own eyes. He walked to Cole's head and ran the back of his hand against the silky black muzzle to which the horse blew warm breath against his fingers. Without looking at Reda, he tried to make his tone as quiet as he could. "I wish for the pleasure of having you trust me eventually. What can I do to further that hope?"

"Come back."

Adam turned to her then and saw tears in her eyes. Drawing near, he reached up to take her face in his hands but she jumped back as if he had slapped her, walking around him and moving to her horse's head.

"We must be going if you are to arrive at home before nightfall," she said hurriedly, slipping the reins over Cole's head.

"Do you want me to ride up front or in back."

"Up front."

Without further comment, Adam gathered a handful of black mane and went to put his left foot in the stirrup but found his strength to not be up to the task of pulling himself aboard. He felt a pressure on his elbow and knew that she wanted to help. His manly pride brought embarrassment to his cheeks but he made no comment. With her hands to steady him, he was able to get into the saddle and then extended a hand down to help her aboard. She hesitated but at last took his fingers in her grip. He smiled, making sure to catch her eye to which she visibly blushed a charming shade of pink. She pulled herself on and settled behind him, wrapping her arms about his waist. Her voice tickled his right ear.

"Speak softly to him and only press lightly with your legs. He will do the rest."

Adam nodded, knowing that she was trusting him to handle her horse with the utmost care. With a gentle nudge of his heels, he steered the stallion away from the clearing and into the surrounding wood. He kept to a walk until he felt Reda release her tight grip on him and only rest her hands lightly on his ribs. Then he nudged Cole into a rolling canter, the likes of which took them along quite splendidly.

The ride was long but refreshing after being cooped up for so long. The stallion's gait was one of the smoothest that Adam had ever experienced and not too jolting. He breathed in deeply of the healthy mountain air and, in his enjoyment, nearly forgot the woman clinging to his back. But not quite for he could never truly forget her presence. He found that he enjoyed having her so close and began to feel that there might be hope for a future. He had many doubts though. He had always prided himself on not being swayed by a woman's beauty alone and this time was no different. He found Reda Smith to be engaging and beautiful enough to stir his male blood but he still knew very little about her which bothered him. There was an air of mystery about her, an anguished past that dodged her every move, and he needed to know that his attraction wasn't based on this intriguing side of her.

That mistake had been make with Ruth already. Sue Ellen and Regina had brought out the protective side of him, that he knew, while Rebecca's innocent awe had made him feel more confident. He hadn't mentioned such to his family but he knew that the abuse he had suffered had scarred his ability to feel as self-confident as before, especially around women and Rebecca had been an easy girl to impress. Laura, on the other hand, had been nothing more than a project; to keep his mind and heart busy and also a way to give himself some small comfort in knowing that his future was secure. He cursed that error and once again felt guilt for misleading the young widow. His family, his brothers especially, harbored deep resentment toward her. Although they had never voiced it, he could tell by their stiffening body language whenever her name or Will's would arise. They felt that he had been betrayed by her and his cousin and he knew that he should be incensed too but how could he? Didn't everyone deserve happiness with a soulmate, even them? Who was he, a cripple at the time, to stand in the way if they truly loved one another?

Then there had been Anne, a puzzle from every angle. That memory was still too fresh, only occurring three months before. He knew without a doubt why she had lost his interest so quickly. He had been wary of her from the start and unsure. At length, when she had seemed to warm to him, he had been hopeful. His kiss had been genuine and binding but when she whispered another man's name in his ear, he had been sorely hurt. He had felt the door to his heart slamming shut and the sensation was beyond his control. Once again, he wasn't good enough, to be loved or even tolerated in a doppleganger's stead. In effect, he had been useless.

Now, with the wind in his face and a beautiful woman wrapped around his back, he wondered what the future could hold. He felt her shift behind him and slowed Cole down to a walk. "Are you getting tired? We could rest," he said, craning his neck to see her.

She shook her head and smiled slightly. "No, we don't have that much further. Let's keep going."

Adam shrugged, content to ride in silence with his thoughts. Reda seemed to be equally of the same mind so the next hour was spent quietly. When a hill was crested and he could see the Ponderosa ranch house directly below, a fleeting pang of regret sprung up and quite surprised him. He wanted to get home but loathed the idea at the same time. Helping her down first, he then dismounted carefully and brought the reins over the black stallion's ears. He held the leather out to her, adding a smile that he hoped was non-threatening. As her fingers took the leather in hand, she stepped closer to her horse, raising a hand to cradle the massive head. Adam thought that she looked small and indecisive, that fear in her eyes once more. He risked taking a step toward her. She didn't budge, only staring up at him with those pale-blue doe eyes that radiated wariness.

"I will come back, Reda. Give me two days to gather the necessary supplies and to give my family some excuse and then I will come back up the mountain. Say noon on Saturday?"

I* * * * *I

Angelina merely nodded, turning into her horse and fingering the heavy mane. Suddenly, the fear that he wouldn't return rose up and engulfed her senses. Tears came to her eyes but she fought them. She felt him draw in close behind her and she tensed, not wanting him to see her pain. His hands closed around her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him. His face was one of confusion but then gentled into concern and she couldn't bear to look him in the eye. She looked down at their feet but he cupped a hand under her chin, forcing her gaze up to his.

"Why are you so afraid of me? Have I done something that could be interpreted as being hostile?"

"No, of course you haven't. It's just...that..."

"Just what?" he said gently, his eyes darkening with questions.

She stared into those chocolate eyes and shook her head hard, leaning into his chest as she lost control. He held her loosely, trying to show respect, no doubt, but she wished that he would take her into his arms. At length, she finally began to speak, toying with a button of his shirt. "I need you, Adam. I need you and that scares me. I feel a connection that I have never felt before and simply the fact that you are leaving makes me feel as if my heart is being ripped out! Please come back to me. If you don't, I wouldn't survive...I w...won't."

Adam pushed her to arm's length and looked surprised. But then his face softened and a smile spread across his features. He cupped her cheek lightly, sending trills of desperation through her. She covered his hand with her own and turned her face to kiss his palm then his wrist. Putting her heart into the tender gesture, she saw that it had an effect upon him. He dropped both hands to cradle her waist and pulled her near. Realizing what he was about to do, she met him halfway as he dipped his head to kiss her. Their lips met in a burst of hungry fire as his arms encircled her waist, crushing her to himself.

Time was suspended as they kissed, her entire world spinning into a suspended dream. Motion stilled, sounds blurred and light dimmed, all culminating to enrapture her senses. Her hands found the softness of his hair and ran over the hardness of his shoulders. Her reservations melted away in the depth of his touch. Only when he broke the kiss, leaned back and gave her a half-smile did she come back down to Earth. Her hand trembling, she touched her mouth while glancing down again. She felt him cradle her face in his hands and kiss her hair tenderly. Then he backed away, tipping his hat as he turned away, a bright grin accompanying his words.

"I shall see you Saturday, madam. Wait for me."

As he disappeared down the hill and out of sight, she whispered, "I will...darling."


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was setting, night was about to fall. His heart quaking, Ben slowly closed the front door, feeling his hopes evaporate with the click of the latch. His feet felt like leaden weights as he walked across the room and sank into his red chair. Taking his pipe from his inner vest pocket, he leaned forward and reached for the can of tobacco on the side table. It slipped from his numbed fingers, banging on the edge of the fireplace hearth. He stared at the spilled leaves, his mind not able to contemplate the tragedy of what had been lost to him. A wave of emotion struck into his soul and a sob caught in his throat. His eyes raised, catching sight of the blue chair that usually cradled his eldest's tall frame. Rising on shaky legs, he sank to his knees next to the chair, gripping the armrest as a man who was in danger of drowning.

"Adam, where are you? My boy, my boy..." the grieving father moaned, his eyes burning with unshed tears as he caressed the blue fabric. "What have I done...what have I done?!"

His echoing cry went unanswered. Hop Sing was making inquiries in town among his cousins and Joe and Hoss were out looking for their lost brother. Tirelessly, the brothers had continued to search while Ben had reluctantly elected to remain at home to await the promised return, doing odd jobs about the house and watching the minutes crawl by on his pocket watch. Now the sun had set and his world had wound down into nothing. He knew that he would forever blame himself for not stopping Adam from leaving that morning and then for not finding his hurt son later. A funeral would not even be possible...since there wasn't a body to bury. His father's heart broke within him and tears began flowing down his cheeks as he clung to the piece of furniture that had always been favored by his beloved eldest son.

A crash outside brought Ben out of his grief, long enough to jump to his feet and run to the door. In the light of the porch lamp, he beheld a most wondrous sight. He opened his mouth to cry out but found he had no breath with which to form the words. Adam was leaning heavily on the nearest wall, a broken flower pot lying in pieces next to his boot. He was breathing quite hard, his face tired but all that Ben could focus on was the glint in those familiar hazel eyes.

"Pa?" came a hoarse, desperate whisper, a lopsided grin forming on the cupid-bow mouth.

"Adam! You're...alive!" Finding his voice, Ben broke into a run, taking Adam's body into his arms. He squeezed hard, feeling the warmth and the heart beating next to his own and his tears started again. Leaning away, he raised a shaking hand to hold the side of his son's face. "I thought you were dead, I thought you were...dead. Oh, Adam, I am so sorry. I let you down..."

"No, you didn't, Pa," Adam responded, struggling to stay on his feet for a wave of dizziness had seemed to come over him. "It was my fault...my fault. "

Crying out in alarm, Ben caught his son before Adam fell hard. Ben yelled for help and the hands came running from the bunkhouse. They were more than surprised upon finding the eldest Cartwright son but the worried father kept them on task as they lifted Adam's limp body into the air and carefully carried him to his room. Once there, Ben dismissed all three with orders to get the doctor quickly and alert Hoss and Joe. Then he began to care for his unconscious son. Running to get a bowl of cold water, he returned up the stairs. Placing the bowl on the bedside table, he dipped a cloth in and bathed Adam's forehead and neck thoroughly. Difficult though it was because his son was not a small man, he managed to get Adam out of his clothes and into a nightshirt before tucking the covers about him. Then he sank into a chair by the bedside, worry and relief mingled on his face. His son was home but would Adam survive was the real question.

Within a half hour, Doc Martin had arrived and was ushered up to the room in the quickest fashion. Ben stepped out and paced in the hallway until the good doctor emerged, drying his hands on a clean towel.

"Well? How is he?"

"None the worse for wear, it would seem. There is evidence of pneumonia left behind and there is bruising on his forehead but he will make a complete recovery soon."

Ben was confused. "But, he collapsed! He was talking and then he was just unconscious. How could he be alright?"

Paul flinched at the man's angered shouts but knew that worry and stress was at the heart of it. He reached out to grip Ben's shoulder. "Ben, his breathing is deep and there aren't any bones broken. The bruising will subside in time and the rest of him appears to be healthy. Someone has been taking very good care of him for he is clean and I noticed those clothes on the chair. Those aren't his, are they?"

Ben shook his head, raising a hand to rub between his eyebrows before it fell to his thigh. "No, no, I...I don't know whose clothes those are but I don't think he bought them. I have never seen them before."

"They are expensive, the best to be found. If I were you, I would find the person who saved Adam because he surely would be a dead man had it not been for his benefactor. That mystery savior deserves your hearty thanks," Paul smiled, his eyes twinkling, "This has been the easiest house call I have made all week. Give Adam my best when he wakes up, won't you? He is sleeping now but should awaken in a few hours."

Ben nodded, grasping at the doctor's hands and shaking them vigorously. "Thank you, Paul, thank you."

As the doc disappeared down the stairs and Ben heard the door close, he sank once again into the chair by Adam's side. He sat silent, watching the carefree face of his son as the slumbering man lay peacefully. Minutes turned into hours and Ben grew sleepy, exhausted after the stress of the last few days. Father and son slept soundly, each in their own dreams until Ben jerked awake when heavy footsteps plodded into the house, the voices of his two youngest rising between the floorboards. Rising to his feet, he checked once more that Adam was sleeping quietly and then tiptoed from the room. Hoss and Joe's dejected faces greeted him as he came down the stairs but then filled with hope upon seeing his smile.

"What's happened, Pa? What is it? Is something wrong?" Joe ventured to ask as he hesitantly stepped forward, warily as if wondering if his father had lost his mind in the face of the past days.

"Quite the opposite, boys! Your brother is alive and well!" Ben declared as he bounded down the steps, a laugh accompanying the joyful news. He held up his hands when his sons rushed forward, intent on running up the stairs to see their brother. "You can go up but you both must be quiet. He is sleeping soundly. Paul has been and gone and he said that Adam will be alright after some rest over the next few days, I should think. Adam is safe and back with us!"

Hoss seemed to find it hard to put together the right words and his eyes clouded with tears. Instead of voicing his pleasure, he gripped his father's left shoulder while Joe did the same to the other. All three men came together in an embrace of relief and prayerful thanks, tears flowing freely and without shame for such a praiseworthy reason was more than enough excuse. When they quietly ascended the stairs and crowded around Adam's bed, drinking in the sight of their beloved son and brother, Ben smiled. His family was whole once again and he thanked God for that blessing.


	10. Chapter 10

As the hours ticked by and night relinquished its hold on the sun, Adam continued to grow stronger by leaps and bounds. Light had begun to peak over the window sill when he awoke. A headache pounded in his left temple and he winced, raising a hand to touch his forehead. A sound came from his right and he paused, a smile touching his lips.

"Reda? Is that you?"

"No, son, it's me. It's Pa."

Adam's smile lessened but a safe hope welled up too. He was home and the knowledge that he was in familiar surroundings gave him pleasant pause. The worried face of his father greeted his eyes when they opened and he reached out a hand. "Hi there, Pa. Sorry, thought you were...someone else."

"So I gathered," Ben smiled, taking a seat on the bed and placing a hand on his son's forearm. "You had us so worried, Adam. What happened that night?"

Shaking his head, Adam slowly sat up and leaned his head back on the headboard with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not sure. One minute I was at the mill, then the next I was waking up in the cold darkness. I was hurting like hell. Just to breathe was agony of the worst kind. Next thing I remember was waking up in a cabin and being...tended to."

Ben gave him a wry look, lowering his head while raising an eyebrow. "Was it a woman, by chance? Reda, I think was the name?"

Feeling red around the collar of his nightshirt, Adam refused to give his father the satisfaction of the moment. He made sharp eye contact. "Yes. Her name is Reda Smith. She happens to be a woman who lives alone and didn't much like my intrusion at first."

"I'll bet she didn't. How old is she?"

"Somewhere in her twenties. Don't look at me like that! For God's sake, I'm not a hound. She saved my life and I would never do anything to..."

"Hold on, hold on now," Ben laughed, holding his hand up to interrupt. "She sounds like a strong individual and a woman of courage. Her notes were well-written. Is she schooled?"

Adam cocked his head, bewilderment passing across his face. "Notes? What are you talking about? Are you saying that she wrote to you somehow?"

Ben nodded and reached into his vest pockets until he found what he was looking for. He handed over the sheet of paper and watched his son's confusion grow. "This was tacked up on our front door. The first one has been lost, I'm afraid, I think that I may have thrown it away when we all were out looking for you. Both of the notes were the only link to you that your brothers and I had. We...we thought you were dead."

Adam looked up quickly and laid the paper to one side. His father's face was stricken and he appeared to be struggling to keep his face inscrutable. Guilt swept over Adam and he gulped. "I'm so sorry, Pa. I should have had better sense. I must have been plum out of my head to leave the mill after falling off that ladder."

"If you were too ill AND hurt to think straight then there isn't any blame on your shoulders, Adam. I knew that you weren't feeling well that morning but I let you go anyway. I should be the one apologizing. From what witnesses say, you fell off the ladder because your head started swimming and you lost your grip."

Adam shrugged again, knowing that his own stupidity had gotten him into the mess but he was tired of arguing and knew that his father wouldn't listen anyway. "Let's both call it quits then and stop beating ourselves up. What's done is done and I'm home. Everything's okay now, isn't it?"

The smile returned to Ben's face and he reached up to cup the back of Adam's head. "Yes, everything is fine now, son. We are both blessed men and this family should be thanking God for what we have been granted."

Adam cleared his throat for it suddenly felt quite choked up. He picked up the papers again and read them slowly. "Pa...I don't understand why she signed the letters with an 'A' and how could she have made the long ride each night to deliver this? Riding double on her horse, it took us more than three hours to get here last evening. She was usually there to fix my meals and take care of me when I woke up because I slept most of the time. She would have had to ride there and back in only a couple of hours which is what it would have taken every single night. None of this is adding up. I suppose I'll find out when I ride back up there on Saturday but I was wondering..."

Ben sat up with alarm. "You are not going anywhere for a while, young man, and don't you forget it! I just got you back and your brothers and I aren't so ready to lose you again. Do you understand me? You need time to recover from a head wound AND pneumonia and, by thunder, you won't be gallivanting all over kingdom come before I say so! That's my final word on the matter!"

Adam simply sat still and grinned, nodding when he thought it appropriate until his father ran out of breath. "Are you finished now, Pa? What I was going to ask was, do you mind if I take Hoss with me up the mountain? Before I left Reda, I told her that I would return in two days time to help enlarge her cabin and make her life a bit more comfortable."

"But why so soon?" Ben asked, flailing his arms about to illustrate his point, "Now, Adam, I understand that you want to help the lady, I feel indebted to her myself, but so soon?! Why can't she come to the Ponderosa? I'll gladly get her job or a place to stay. I could send Hoss to go get her."

Adam shook his head vigorously but regretted that action when his headache worsened. He sighed as he raised a hand to rub his right temple. "For one, she already has a seamstress' shop in Genoa and, for another, she is very wary of strangers and is scared stiff to move. My intention is to help her be more comfortable, not force her into something that she isn't suited for. I think that she might be happier with us too but it isn't for you or I to say. It's her choice and hers alone."

His face registering defeat, Ben sighed and helplessly shrugged his shoulders. "Of course, you can take Hoss with you but I'm only letting you out of this house if you promise to follow every rule that he sets forth that I will be giving personally. And no heavy work until you are fully recovered, are we clear?"

Amusement bubbling over, Adam gave a mock salute. "Yes, sir, Colonel, sir!"

"Oh, get on with you, impertinent young buck! Best get some rest and I'll be around if you need me. Just holler, okay?" Ben smiled, patting Adam's knee as he rose to leave the room. Adam called after him and he paused, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes, son?"

"It's good to be home."

The older man returned his son's smile, their eyes meeting in mutual understanding of the horror that might have been. "Good to have you home, boy, very good indeed. Sleep well, Adam."

Once the door had closed, Adam slipped back under the covers and closed his eyes. He had trouble getting to sleep, however, and tossed and turned for a time before giving up. His headache had slowly gone away and he felt able to do some work so he rose carefully and sat at his drafting table in the corner. He pulled the cabin plans from his new coat and spread them out in front of him. He began to copy the papers down on onto a sheet of tracing paper*, a new drafting tool that had begun to be popular in the professional community and one that he found more than useful. Although he was stuck out in the middle of the West, he still prided himself on keeping in touch with the latest innovations from back East and his college friends helped much.

A permanent smile settled on his face as he happily worked, soon having the rough sketches finished so that he could begin defining the ideas that he had for Reda's humble abode. _Ah, Reda._..something flip-flopped in his stomach and he paused to gaze out of the window. Resting his chin in the palm of his right hand, he allowed his mind to wander and soon was lost in thought, imagining what it would be like to save her from her loneliness. In a perfect world, he would return and she would jump into his arms, kissing him and calling him "darling" but the real world didn't work like that. Despite his caution, he knew that he was falling in love with the beautiful enchantress, so innocent in some ways yet tortured in others. She made him feel vulnerable and iron-strong, all at the same time. His first instinct was to run for the hills, to avoid her company all together and protect his heart which pleaded with him to give her a chance, but his second instinct was to protect her and that is what he needed to focus upon. The resolve clear in his mind, he resumed work with an added vigor until fatigue made his eyelids grow weary. Slumping to rest his arms on the table, he lowered his head and promptly fell asleep.

I* * * * *I

Exiting the bank, Angelina sighed as she pulled her black veil tighter about her face and neck. She hurried to the livery and collected Cole, kicking him into a hard gallop out of town. Once free from prying eyes, she slowed the stallion to a brisk trot. Well, she had done it. She had sold her business, withdrew all of her money from the bank and bid goodbye to Genoa for good. If her dark love proved to be a betraying disappointment, then she wouldn't be missed by anyone. If he accepted her then she wouldn't have any strings to cut and could start fresh. She had put all of her chips on the table and was making a life-threatening gamble.

Her life or death was in Adam Cartwright's hands and a peace came over her from that thought. She was beginning to trust him but the cynicism that had been nurtured over her century-and-a-half reared its stern head. The thought of being in his arms again sent an exhilaration to her soul; whether or not it would be the last time was of no consequence. She would gladly fall under his hand if he decided as such because then her torment would be over and she would be free from the curse forever. Either way, she couldn't see how she could lose.

*Tracing paper began to be popular in the early 1860s and would have been of a fascination to Adam who, I would feel, would keep tabs on such innovations.


	11. Chapter 11

Bright and early on Friday, two days later, Hoss woke up and dressed quickly. Tucking his long shirttails into his pants, he grabbed his brown vest and black boots before tiptoeing out into the quiet hallway. Moving more gracefully than a man of his size could be expected to, he stepped across the floor and knocked on his big brother's bedroom door. There wasn't any response so he tentatively turned the knob and entered. He smiled upon catching sight of his older brother.

Adam was out cold, snoring softly. His right arm was thrown over his closed eyes, his left was sprawled across the bed. His mouth was hanging open and the sheets were tangled up around his legs. All in all, the scene seemed more suited to Joe's carefree personality than the eldest's stoic style. Everything was not well, however, as evidenced by the frown pulling at the corners of Adam's mouth. His head twisted to the side and he muttered softly, seeming to be upset by what he was witnessing.

As loathed as he was to disturb his dreaming sibling, Hoss also knew that trouble would ensue if he didn't. Nightmares often plagued his brother and he had been known to do both harm to himself and others during the episodes. Caution teased around the edges of Hoss' mind as he stepped to the bedside and extended both hands to grip Adam's bare shoulders. The simple touch brought about far more than what was intended. A cry filled the room as the sleeping man reared up, gasping for breath as he thrashed wildly and struck out at his assailant.

"Adam! Adam! Wake up, you're dreamin'!" Hoss yelled, shaking his brother hard.

Adam's eyes popped open, horror replacing the rage that could be found in their depths. He blinked rapidly and released Hoss' shirt, hastily pushing himself away. He opened his mouth but couldn't seem to form any words. Sweat glistened on his forehead and he dipped his head to rest in his right hand. A tremor went through his body as he exhaled, a shaky rattle then present in his inhale.

Hoss was concerned. Sitting next to his older brother, he reached for a thick blanket and draped it around Adam's back. "Are ya doing okay there, brother? Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. But...thanks for waking me up."

"No problem," Hoss chuckled without humor, putting his arm around Adam's shoulders. "I don't want ta push you none but you can't keep it all bottled up inside all the time. You've been a caged wild cat the last two days and I sleep in the room next to you, remember? I know you've been having trouble sleeping, I can hear your pacin' at night." When there was nothing said, he decided to do something he didn't usually do...push a response. "Listen, Adam...are you going to tell me what's bothering you or what? I know there's something so give it up. If you can trust anyone, you can trust me and Pa and Joe."

Adam finally looked up, his hand dropping listlessly into his lap. His face was clouded and troubled, faded dark circles present under his eyes. "The dreams about...him...stopped many months ago but now they're back. He isn't hurting me this time though."

Hoss felt his stomach tighten upon thinking of Peter Kane and of that nightmare nearly four years earlier. He forced himself to focus on his tortured brother. He released his hold on Adam's shoulders, knowing that space needed to be given. "Who's he hurting, Adam?" When there was no answer, only sullen silence, Hoss started thinking. "Is it me or Joe?"

Silence.

"Is it Pa?"

Silence

"Is it Hop Sing, maybe?"

Silence.

Hoss had a sudden revelation. "It's Reda...isn't it? She's the one who's getting hurt."

Looking up, Adam's face betrayed his surprise but then he nodded despondently. "Yes...I'm tied up to a chair, in her cabin, and he is...taking liberties with her while he forces me to watch. I am helpless, only able to look into her eyes while he defiles her beauty. He tells me that I am worthless, more of a failure than even he had thought possible. He tells me that even an animal would at least struggle, not sit there unmoving. He says that while knowing that I am tied too tight to move! She never breaks eye contact during the dream. She just...lies there under him, staring at me and looks disappointed that I'm not helping her."

Hoss sighed and shook his head, trying to find the best words with which to comfort. Getting up, Adam snatched his shirt from the chair nearby and threw it on, his fingers flying as he buttoned the front. While stuffing his shirttails into his pants, he looked urgently to his brother still sitting on the messed bed.

"Well, are we going now or not? I want to leave before Pa is up. I don't need any more delays right now and he will try to dissuade me again."

Conflicted, Hoss rose and stood, wanting to argue but the clenched set of Adam's jaw and the slant of his leaning body declared that no argument would be tolerated. The younger man shrugged and Adam grinned, grabbing his gunbelt and buckling it about his hips.

"Let's stop wasting time then. I need to see her now! Supplies are gathered in the barn, they just need to be loaded onto a packhorse. Could you do that? I'll grab our food provisions and meet you there."

Hoss stood without comment as he was clapped on the shoulder and left alone. He listened to the quiet footsteps going down the stairs, looked around at the state that the bedroom had been left in and then slowly followed. Going down the stairs, he walked over to the credenza to collect his hat and buckle on his own gunbelt but not before he glanced over to the office where Adam was hunched over the desk, obviously writing a note for their father, Joe and Hop Sing. The big man sighed, his heart weighed down by an uneasiness as he closed the door behind himself.

I* * * * *I

Humming a happy tune under his breath, Hop Sing pounded his fists into the bread dough he was going to bake for breakfast. Back and forth, to and fro, he rolled the stiff mass, working the yeast into a frenzy. He cut the dough into smaller balls and placed them tightly in a cast-iron skillet that had been heating on the huge kitchen stove. He opened the oven door, waiting for the blistering heat to dissipate before placing the skillet inside.

The aroma of baked bread filled the warm kitchen and he smiled, breathing in deeply. He rinsed his hands off at the sink and paused to gaze out of the window at the scene below. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, sending its pink and purple rays streaming through the forests. The great lake sparkled in the distance, framed by mountains, pine trees and flowering meadows; the scene was the perfect example of the American freedom that he had traveled so far to see. But despite the beauty before him, a wave of sadness overtook the contentment that filled his soul.

There had been so much stress and worry that last few days and he was more than ready to forget the horror of almost losing Number One Son, yet again. Time after time, each member of the Cartwright family had suffered hardships that they were far from deserving and, who had to watch as each one struggled? Hop Sing-son, that was who. And each time, it pained the loyal caretaker. He would prepare food and tea, provide countless comforts but all the while feeling completely helpless. There was that barrier between employer and servant that he respected but that kept him isolated at times.

When he had come to the United States of America those decades ago, he had known no one nor knew what to do with himself. He had escaped from his conflicted homeland to find a new hope. As the chief cook and housekeeper of the Ponderosa, he enjoyed a certain level of amenity among his fellow Chinamen wherever he went but the job also came with a darker side. He toiled out of love, as he was now, for a family that had been his saving grace all those years ago but that same affection also held a double-edged sword.

With a heavy sigh, he reached up and opened the window, swinging the panels wide. The suffocating heat in the kitchen temporarily vanished under the kiss of the cooling breeze and it was a blessed relief. He turned and got back to work, placing two more cast-iron pans on the stove-top. Opening the icebox, he withdrew a tray of eggs and the small bucket of milk. He put those items on the island and gathered a dozen potatoes and four onions from the bin. While keeping up a continuous stream of mutterings to himself, he sliced up the root vegetables and dumped the whole lot into the left skillet.

The aroma of cooking onions caressed his nose and he nodded with satisfaction. He wiped his hands on his apron and gathered up the potato and onion shavings to dump in the slop bucket. A faint knock sounded on the back door. He stood straight, his eyebrows furrowing. It was much too early for anyone to be calling, much less at the backdoor. Quickly, he grabbed a meat cleaver and angled his body behind the door before opening it. He was more than surprised to find the seamstress there at the doorstep, holding a bundle in her arms.

"Why, hello, Missy Angelina! You up early like pretty bird!" he grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Come in, come in out of cold."

A small smile turned up one corner of the young woman's rose lips as she stepped inside although the upturn was hidden behind the black veil she wore. "It is very good to see you, Hop Sing, so very good." When she spoke, her soft voice enchanted him once again as she set the package on the island and lifted the sheer fabric from her face. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to fill the room and her elegant presence helped Hop Sing forget his melancholy. The beautiful young woman looked around at the breakfast food items and a look of dismay crossed her pale features.

"Oh dear, I seem to have interrupted the family's breakfast preparations. I simply came to drop off Adam's mended garments to you. I have closed the seamstress' shop so you will have to find such services elsewhere now, I'm afraid."

"Missy never interrupt Hop Sing. Why you close shop? I stop to talk a day ago but the sign was closed. Do fine work! Velly fine work, keep Cartwright family in mended clothes for past year. Worry fills Hop Sing's heart for his little friend."

The smile returned to Angelina's face as she stepped forward and placed a hand on the cook's arm. "Thank you, Hop Sing, but I have met someone special. As of yet, I am not sure what his intentions truly are but I wish to place my destiny in his hands."

Hop Sing shook his head and led the girl to sit at the kitchen table. He took a seat next to her and reached for her small hands to hold within his own. Looking into her eyes, he tried to find the right words. "I happy that Missy has found a man to be loved by but too risky to give up all. Should wait and talk to him first. Forgive Hop Sing but worry demands I tell these things. I want happiness for Missy, not more sorrow."

Angelina nodded sadly, her eyes cast down. "I understand your concerns but I am so tired of Life, as it stands now. I want something more and I have the chance. This man may be my salvation but if not, I have no real care. I will do as he wishes and he will be my world and my life or...simply, my death."

Hop Sing was unsure how to reply. His head was arguing in a thousand different directions but his heart understood what she was trying to convey. So he simply smiled, patted her hands and stood to return to the stove. He poked his frustrations into the frying potatoes, turning their browned sides up to be hardened by the air. As he pondered over what he could talk of next, footsteps sounded in the kitchen hallway and Adam appeared around the corner.

"Good morning, Mistah Adam, everybody up early this morning!" Hop Sing smiled, thinking that Number One Son appeared more tired than the night before, even after a full night's sleep. "Breakfast nelly ready. Son need coffee first?"

Adam nodded gratefully, a stiffness in his carriage as he moved around the cook to the table. Hop Sing wondered why the polite Adam wasn't greeting their guest so he turned around, a reprimand on his lips. To his uttermost surprise, the only other person in the room was indeed Adam who was easing himself into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hey, Hop Sing, would you mind closing that door? It's a mite chilly over here," Adam asked, a weary yawn punctuating his request.

Hop Sing shook his head as he went to the door and looked out at the empty yard, trying to work out why Missy Angelina had run away without saying goodbye. Adam asked him what he was wrong.

"Missy Angelina, she here before you come in. Now, she gone. She sit in that same chair that you sit now!"


	12. Chapter 12

Upon hearing his friend's outburst, Adam didn't understand what had just transpired but Hop Sing seemed upset so he shrugged and kept silent. He felt too tired and antsy to do any reasoning at the moment and settled for resting his head in his right hand.

Hop Sing's muttering grew louder as he worked, banging pots and pans which only served to cause a headache to stab into Adam's temples. His stomach churned and he took deep breathes to quell the unpleasant urge. As much as he hated to admit this, he was still feeling the affects of his illness and head injury. A breaking cough wracked his chest as he raised a hand to press against his throbbing forehead. The tirade stopped immediately, shuffling footsteps pierced through his haze and a cup of coffee was placed by his elbow.

"You up too early, Mr Adam. Need rest and sleep to heal body. You...you okay, Number One Son?"

The gentle voice of his friend made Adam raise his head and look into Hop Sing's concerned face. But he wasn't inclined to talk so he reached for the cup and took a sip of the bittersweet liquid. "That tastes good. Thank you, Hop Sing."

Never to be outwitted, Hop Sing sat down and clasped his hands in his lap. Adam knew that the man wasn't going away anytime soon so he resigned himself to the coming conversation. "To tell you the truth I don't know how I'm doing. When I came home two days ago, I felt better. I was hopeful for the first time since...well, it doesn't matter."

"Since desert devil put light out of your eyes. Am right, yes?" Hop Sing smiled, a sadness in his voice.

Adam shook his head slowly, sucking in his bottom lip while running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't bear to lock eyes with one of his closest friends. "That doesn't matter. I don't matter right now. I have had a terrible feeling that Reda is in danger but, the idiot I am, I waited to keep Pa placated. I told him that I wouldn't go until this morning. I wanted to show that I respected his wishes but I fear I made the wrong choice. Ever since I came home, I have been dodged by nightmares. In them, she is being tortured and I can't help her. I am worried that something happened to her while I've been lazing around."

Hop Sing extended a hand and settled it on Adam's left wrist. "You matter and no say different. You velly special boy. You do what's right by honoring father. You honored whole family when you worked so hard and fell sick. Must slow down, enjoy life. Dreams disappear."

"I'm hardly a boy anymore, Hop Sing," Adam chuckled dryly. "The ache in my bones when it rains tells me that."

"No change subject! Hop Sing understands you. It rough for past four years. You had long road but you here now. You beat demons and you alive. Take heart, Mr Adam, life is bright and calling to you. Now must go to pretty lady and bring her back to Ponderosa. Maybe she bring light back into Number One Son's eyes again, yes?"

Adam had trouble speaking past the lump in his throat. "You always did know what I was really thinking even when I didn't know myself. I am not going to push her though. I only want to see her, to make sure that she is okay."

Hop Sing nodded, a genuine smile making deep dimples in his rosy cheeks. "Never mind. Chance will smile on you, Mr Adam, Hop Sing is sure. I will get food together for you and Mr Hoss. Perhaps a bit extra for big brother, no?"

That brought a chuckle from Adam as he sat and watched thoughtfully as his friend bustled around the kitchen. So often had he sat from this same viewpoint, observing the activities of the cook and spending many pleasant hours in conversation. The familiar comradery made him relax and lean back into his chair, sipping on his coffee until breakfast was ready. Hoss came in and joined his brother to eat quickly then the twosome thanked their benefactor and carried the provisions out to the wagon, which was loaded down with scrap lumber, tools, gloves and nails. Adam mounted up on Sport and Hoss climbed up on the wagonseat. They raised a hand to Hop Sing, leaving him to stand and wave as they disappeared out of the yard.

I* * * * *I

Her eyes closed and her face lifted to the wind, Angelina stood still on a high slope, her ears tuned to the distant sounds of a wagon rumbling up the mountain. To her perception, the wheels were turning at a slow pace, about a mile away, perhaps two. She opened her eyes, looking out over the sprawling view and down in the green valley. Above the hills carpeted by lush forests, mountains rose high, their stiff, white peaks reaching for the blue sky. But the view was not what she was admiring.

Her senses were on the highest alert, zeroing down onto the heartbeat of her loved one and the stranger's heartbeat with him. A distrust niggled at her but she shrugged off the feeling. She was trying hard to set aside her long-held paranoid tendencies in favor of a new life with Adam Cartwright but her resolve could only go so far. The fear that had kept her safe for decades tried to worm itself closer but she held off the advances. She had already decided that there was nothing to lose in completely trusting him. Willing her panic to dissipate, she smiled and listened to his heartbeat again. How strong the sound was and how vital. A shiver of desire went through her, a lust building for him.

Closing her eyes to listen again, she decided that he was close enough at last that she could ready herself and make her appearance more pleasing for him. He had come through on his promise to return and she chose to become excited about that hope.

Wanting to make herself as attractive as possible for him AND his guest, she made the decision to return to the cabin. She whistled for Cole, who was grazing in the meadow nearby, and vaulted onto his bare back. The majestic black steed tossed his head and nickered, making his mistress laugh. Pressing her knees into his withers, she eased her beloved horse into a brisk canter. His hooves pounded through the long grass, the muted sound echoing into the silence. The breeze whipped at the stallion's long mane, tail and her hair, causing each set of tresses to stream behind them. The freedom that overcame her brought a whoop from her throat, a joyous sound that excited her friend. The horse also threw his head up high, a loud whinny echoing off the mountainside.

A few minutes later, the cabin came into view and she slipped off Cole's broad back, leading him into the shed. After a quick brush-down, she poured a ration of grain into a bucket and placed it on the ground. The stallion began to devour the kernels, munching away happily as his mistress closed and bolted the shed door. Humming an equally-happy tune, she walked down the path towards the cabin. She paused on the porch, taking in a deep breath of the pure mountain air. The wafting breeze was crisp and rich, prompting her to leave the door propped open so as to enjoy the scent of fresh pine.

The small wardrobe in the corner captured her attention and drew her near. She flung open the doors with a determined exhale. Methodically, she took each dress out of the wardrobe and then put it back. No matter how much she tried to decide, none of the garments proved worthy to appear in before her Adam. Then she remembered one set of robes, a kaftan from her native Morocco, that may be good enough. Rushing to the cot, she reached under it and pulled a small, dusty box from the darkness.

Her fingers brushed away the dust and undid the latch, raising the lid to reveal a pure-white kaftan, its exquisite, embroidered collar on display. She touched the gold threads with a reverent caress, feeling the fibers tickle her skin. A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered when her mother had given this ceremonial wedding garment to her, a century-and-a-half ago on a moonlit desert night.

She pulled the dress from the box and brought the soft silk to her cheek, the single tear soaking into the purity of white. In her opinion, the flowing garment was no longer in style and would not even be appropriate for a nineteenth-century wedding but she felt that her mother would want her to wear it to meet Adam for the first time as lovers. At any rate, when he returned to her, she wanted him to see her dressed in this symbol of her past. She wanted him to see that her heart was willing to move on from the black memories. Her fondest wish used to be that death could come swiftly but that hope had changed to a desperate need to feel him close by.

Sinking back on her heels, she stared at a knot in the cabin wall and allowed her mind to capture the beauty that was her beloved. Her eyes closed and she imagined him to be behind her at that moment. Carefully, she put each of his features into its proper place until she was satisfied. His stance would be relaxed and his face softened into a sweet smile, whimsical and teasing, with a hint of his white teeth peeking out at her. Then he would speak and the rich tones of his baritone would send chills down her spine and warm her shadowed soul. For when he spoke, she always felt safe and warm. Oh, to be kissed by those cupid-bow lips and held by those steeled muscles...tilting her head to the side with a sigh, she could almost feel the moisture of his breath upon her neck...

A foreign noise startled her out of the daydream and she froze. A floorboard creaked and at first she thought that Adam had arrived sooner than expected but the heartbeat was not his nor any human's. The rhythm was much faster and more frantic. As she bolted to her feet and spun around, a mountain lion, having snuck in through the open door, sprang from his predatory position and attacked her. The sheer force of the cat's weight made her fall backwards and crack her head upon the fireplace hearth. Momentarily dazed, she struggled against the slashing claws. She tried to gain a strong grip in order to snap the animal's neck but her injury slowed her reflexes. Despite her considerable strength, she couldn't stave off the frenzied jaws. To and fro, the powerful pair fought, crashing into each corner of the cabin and ripping its contents to shreds.

At last, the cat began to triumph. It was able to throw her to the ground and sink its fangs into her right side, gnashing its teeth and tearing her black robes asunder. A agonized scream was ripped from her throat and pain blinded her of all sense. As her strength begin to fail, she made a final attempt to survive. Giving a mighty heave, she picked up the snarling animal and propelled it against the opposite wall. The force was so great that the wooden slabs collapsed and the wall was pushed outward, crashing into a pile of splintered wood. The mountain lion lay still amid the debris, its mouth agape in death.

Standing in the middle of her wrecked home, Angelina stared wide-eyed at the scene. Her eyes caught the sight of the white kaftan strewn across the floor, the white silk lying smudged and torn. Her feet barely lifting off the floor, she shuffled over and stooped to pick up the ruined dress. Twisting her fingers into the soft cloth, she clutched it against her chest and looked up to the cabin's rafters. A primal scream erupted from her lungs before she bowed her head, tears falling freely. The pain in her gashed side had gone numb and she knew that her time was short for this wasn't the first time that a death sentence had beckoned. But then a truly horrifying thought raced through her shocked mind...Adam was due to arrive in mere moments and would have to witness her death. After what would happen next, there wouldn't be any escape from the truth and she would have to reveal her identity. The game, characterized by her careful precautions and the distrust that had led her to create a fake name, was coming to an end.

I* * * * *I

"Did you hear that?" Adam asked suddenly, pulling Sport to a swift halt. "I could have sworn I heard a scream!"

Hoss pulled the wagon team to a stop and sat quietly, cocking his head to listen. One of the horses shuffled uneasily, its ears nervously swiveling to and fro. Now that he thought about it, the birds had stopped singing in the treetops. All three horses seemed uneasy, even Sport was being held in check by Adam's tight rein. Hoss was about to speak when a woman's scream again cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter. The hairs on his arms were instantly at attention, so chilling was the sound.

"Hoss! Stay here, I'll go first!" Adam yelled, drawing his gun and putting his heels into his skittish mount's red sides.

Horse and rider plunged as one up the trail, around the bend and out of sight. The hoofbeats retreated and the mountain grew quiet again. But, the birds remained silent, as if mourning the anguish that had been heard. Frustrated that he didn't have Chubb at his disposal, Hoss jumped off the wagon and ran to the team's heads to soothe them. After unhitching the nervous animals, he led them to a strong tree and cast the tie rope around its thick trunk. He paused to peer through the trees, his belly tightening with uncertainty. Removing his hat, he wiped his brow on his arm and scratched the back of his head. Silence continued to reign without any gunshots or shouts being heard and any other unsavory events occurring. Making a decision, he drew his gun and started up the trail, moving as quietly and quickly as he could through the trees.


	13. Chapter 13

As the cabin burst into view from the trees, Adam couldn't stop his heart from threatening to beat out of his chest. There was significant damage to the outside of the structure and informed him that something horrible had happened but he couldn't see what had caused the destruction. He slid Sport to a halt, dismounting at a run and racing towards the open door. He called Reda's name but there was no response. Fear pounded in his ears, his lifeblood roaring with each heartbeat. Sounds faded and motion became warped, slowing into a drag on his will to run forward. His legs became heavy, as if the grass was pulling at his boots. At last, he reached the door and burst inside. The world completely stopped upon seeing what greeted his eyes and the gun fell from his grasp.

The cabin was wrecked. Furniture was literally torn to shreds, the floorboards ripped up, the windows smashed and there were fireplace stones lying about. On top of the other carnage, the south wall was busted out, allowing a brisk breeze to tear through the structure. It was as if a bear had been let loose inside the four walls and an angry one at that. But what was most unsettling was the state of the room's one occupant.

In a pool of blood that was spreading ever outward, Reda stood, clutching a wad of stained white cloth to her chest. She looked up at him, her crystal-clear eyes wide with what he judged to be shock. Her face was covered in scratches and angry marks. Blood ran from the left side of her nose and there was a bruise forming on her right cheekbone. A tear trickled down her cheek as the cloth slid to the floor and he stared in horror at the bloodied state of her neck and arms. Her mouth opening without a sound, she reached out towards him before her eyes rolled back and her body began to crumple forward.

Crying out her name, Adam leapt into action and caught the young woman before she hit the floor. Slipping his arms under her little frame, he whisked her out off the darkening floor and into his arms. Cradling her head against his shoulder, he dashed outside and laid her down in the warm grass. She tried to speak but only croaked murmuring could be heard. She slumped back against the grass, devoid of strength; her hand settled upon his chest. He felt her fingers tighten into his shirt while her hooded eyes burned into his.

"Reda? You're going to be alright, I am going to take you down the mountain and get a doctor. You are going to be fine," he soothed, supporting her upper body while raising a shaking hand to her face.

"Do not...leave me...please..." Her voice was faint and hoarse, a fear upon her face that wrenched his soul.

"No, no, I won't leave you, my sweet," he whispered, glancing down to see where she was clutching her side. He gently pried her hand away and found blood running freely from a deep gash. He knew what a mauling looked like and his stomach was sickened upon seeing the grisly evidence. He snatched a blue-patterned handkerchief from his pants pocket and pressed it against the largest gaping wound. Swallowing around a sudden lump, he looked back up into her face and found tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

"My darling...my...sweet Adam...oh, there is so little time and I have...so much to tell you. So...much," she whispered, raising a hand to touch his cheek. "I want you...to know that I have...always loved you. I...love...you. I have to...tell...to explain..."

Adam shook his head, putting a fingertip to her lips. "Shhhh, you mustn't waste your strength. You must rest."

"You are...my strength. I can only rest...if you are nearby. Hold me? I beg you..." A smile formed as her eyelids wilted over her blue irises. Her fingers tightened on his shirt and those beautiful eyes rotated up to plead further.

Too overwhelmed to speak, Adam gathered her limp form into his grasp so that she was lying across his lap, his left hand supporting her slender neck. He rested his forehead against hers and she sighed, a harsh rattle present. Her arm raised and a small hand settled on the back of his head, stroking his hair gently. Tears swam before his vision, so great was he moved. He pulled her closer so that her face was nestled into his neck and he felt a sigh brush against his skin. This woman could make him feel more cherished than any other person he had ever met before. She was the one, he knew now without any doubt. Pulling away slightly, he supported her head within both hands. A tear slid down his cheek, splashing upon hers.

"I love you, Reda, I love you too," he choked out, bringing his lips down to brush over hers.

Her smile grew a bit wider, a faraway look appearing in her eyes. He thought she was going to speak but a sigh came forth and those beautiful orbs closed. Her body went limp in his arms. The fine-boned hand slipped from his neck and fell with a dull thud onto the ground. She was gone. While he had been thinking of only himself, she had drifted away from him. A sob caught in his chest and he began to weep, crushing her face into his neck and rocking her body gently. His tears trickled into her hair as his lips were pressed to her forehead.

Footsteps rustled in the grass and a warm hand closed around his left shoulder. Without turning around, he knew who was there. "She's dead, Hoss...I didn't come in time and she's...dead."

His brother came into view and knelt slowly, his face sad and his eyes pained. Adam felt Hoss reach out and cover his shoulders with one arm and reach the other around the girl's frame, holding both bodies within his bear hug. Adam leaned into the comfort, his silent sobs soaking into Hoss' vest. He felt Reda's body gently pried from his grasp and let her go, watching as she was reverently laid down. Then the large, familiar figure of his big brother was wrapped around him, speaking some small comfort into his ears. There they stayed, crouched together next to the body of Reda Smith, the woman who could have been Mrs Adam Cartwright.

An eternity passed but reality did not become any less agonized and Adam had other worries on his mind as well. He pushed himself away and wiped his eyes with an irritated swipe. Turning his attention to Reda, his heart crumpled anew. The dried blood covering her skin was most distressing and needed to be cleaned off. As a man in the deepest daze, he slowly slipped his hands under her shoulders and knees, lifting her into his arms. Hoss helped him to stand with her.

"Leave me alone to take care of her, brother," Adam whispered hoarsely, his gaze fixed on Reda's serene face. "Please go home, I will follow when I am ready."

Those were all the words that he could bear to speak. He walked away, holding his love's body tightly. He hastened past the cabin, down a grassy slope and to the trickling stream below. The morning sunshine was spilling through the treetops, blowing her disheveled hair about her face as she was laid down ever so gently. Adam removed his coat and bundled it under her head. Retrieving a spare black handkerchief from his pants pocket, he leaned over the stream's bank and submerged the cloth in the cool, running water.

With the utmost care, he cleaned away the blood from her injured face, neck, arms and hands. A brief thought passed through his consciousness that there seemed to be less scratches than before but he had no wish to muse further. He did what he could for the mangled flesh on her side but the sight of the wounds alone made him retch. Gently, he straightened her torn clothes to some semblance of propriety, trying to mimic the way he had seen her wear the foreign garment before. But, unlike her original style of the scarf section being draped down her back, he saved that short length of the final wrap to shroud her face. But he couldn't do this final act. A frost seized his limbs, preventing him from doing anything but stare at her quiet beauty.

For an unknown amount of time, most likely hours as the shadows had shifted, he remained sitting by her side, numb through to his core. He ended up on his back next to her, staring up at the swaying treetops and the sunlight that was turning the leaves every kind of gold. A patch of that golden warmth eventually traveled over the forest floor until it caressed his chilled body. As his muscles warmed through, he shivered and closed his eyes. The numbness in his brain gradually spread down to his feet and he drifted off, unable to reconcile with the grief plaguing his broken heart.

I* * * * *I

The fog hung thick in the air, rolling lazily about around the young woman's feet as she walked. Angelina was dressed in the tattered robes she had been wearing when death had beckoned and the fatal wound in her side was still on display, as was normal. Her situation did not surprise her. In fact, she welcomed the only peace that could be found in her existence. Each time that she would succumb to death, the entire number being all of forty-six separate incidents, she would end up here in this peaceful place, free from pain and worry.

She peered over the cliff's edge at the crashing waves below and a smile broke out. Hearing the call of an eagle and seeing the moon traveling over the star-studded sky, she felt a familiar thrill and wondered what would be next. A huge wave came rolling in from the horizon and crashed against the rocks below, sending its thick spray upwards. The fog grew thicker as a result, obscuring the entire scene and when it fell away, she was in a desert. A frown settled on her features as she began to walk into the barren scene.

A dry wind blew sand about the dunes and the hot sun beat down without mercy. A group of nomads' tents had been set up nearby. Camels dozed outside the perimeter while men walked about, their black eyes peeking out of wrapped turbans, and women sat outside their doorways, preparing the noonday meal and chatting amongst themselves. Children ran about happily, kicking a leather ball back and forth between their bare feet. Of particular interest in this environment, two little girls played in the cool shadow of the largest, middle tent.

Knowing from past experience that she wouldn't be visible, Angelina approached the two girls. The eldest possessed a bright smile and rosy cheeks while the younger was smaller and more frail, her cheeks sunken. The young woman watched the memory unravel before her tear-filled eyes as the youngest faltered in her play and fell. The eldest cried out her sister's name and ran to her, helping her to sit against the tent's side while the other children took no notice. The smallest girl was held close by her sister who spoke kindly, wiping away her tears and encouraging her to rejoin the game.

Angelina could not bear to watch any longer and looked out into the sweltering desert to see a sandstorm whipping its way closer. Welcoming the escape, she walked towards it and turned her palms outward. The sand engulfed her, dissipating into a shadowed forest. Sunshine was streaming through the treetops and the rustle of birds' wings could be heard as they flew to and fro in the branches. She once more felt content and unencumbered as she spun slowly, taking in the quiet. She began to walk through the grass, making her way through the trees. The gnarled roots were cushioned by colorful wildflowers, their cheerful heads bobbing in the breeze. She paused to bend down and pick a large daisy from its cousins. Holding the sweet flower to her nose, she walked on but stopped short upon seeing a cabin that came into view.

Sighing, she knew her time to be short. Upon entering the clearing, she looked about at the destroyed cabin and frowned at the dead mountain lion. Continuing on, she found a more curious sight. Two figures lay by the stream a far off and drew her towards them. Her heart rose in her throat upon seeing the dark man lying next to her empty shell. She ran forward, falling to her knees next to her love.

Guilt consumed her as she reached out to touch his tear-streaked cheeks and kiss the side of his nose. He couldn't feel her, she knew that to be true and was glad. Running a hand over his powerful shoulder, she ran her fingers down his arm to catch his hand in her grasp. However, she found it to be already holding the hand of her lifeless corpse. Tears swimming before her vision, she fixed her eyes on his countenance.

The poor man was exhausted, that much was clear. Even in light slumber, his face was creased and strained, as if a great weight had settled upon his heart. She longed to see the dimples in his cheeks and the white shine of his perfect teeth again. Oh, to feel the heat of his kiss, so passionate yet vulnerable, as if he was always expecting to be forsaken. She thought again of that lonely memory she had seen in his mind and wondered about his past. A sudden need to shelter him came over her and she lay on the other side of him, wrapping her hand around his waist and pressing her lips to his neck. A smile tickled about her mouth as she laid her head on his chest and drifted off into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you so much, my friends, for commenting and giving your support to my special tale. I so appreciate each and every comment!**_

Gasping for breath, Angelina came to full consciousness. She couldn't seem to find her breath, due to the intense pain ripping through her body. Her back arched off the grass as she bit her lip, trying to quell the panic. Remembering that her beloved slept nearby, she fell silent and slowly found her breath as the pain faded away. Her internal injuries were knitted back together and her skin grew flawless once more, for the forty-seventh time. The cares of the world came flooding back and she remembered everything that had happened, including Adam's words as she had faded away. He had been so distraught...could he really love her? She struggled to push herself up on her elbows and looked over to her left. Her hand was still held loosely in his grasp. She smiled, turning onto her side towards him. Only one thing mattered to her in this moment, that being the love that was held in her heart which overcame any other doubts.

She smoothed the errant strands of hair away from his forehead and whispered, "Adam? Darling, wake up, it's me...I'm here, my sweet. Everything will be alright."

At first he didn't respond but when she spoke softly again and kissed his forehead, he stirred. His fingers tightened upon hers and his eyes slowly blinked open. With his free hand, he rubbed his forehead and she watched with a smile, waiting until he would see her there. A quiet moan issued from his chest and his eyes closed again, his face set into a mask of denial. He did not want to wake up and was going to be stubborn. Her smile grew wider as one of his most endearing qualities came to light.

"My love, look at me. We need to talk. I am right here, have no worry," she murmured, pressing a hand to his shoulder.

As if having been burned, Adam scrambled away so fast as to startle her. His chest heaved with gasps, his face showed pure unbelief and tremors passed through his body. He pushed himself away, scooting on his rump and shaking his head. Terror remained in his wide eyes as she became motionless, sitting up with a hand outstretched toward him. When he stopped scrambling, they stared at one another for the longest time. His gaze traveled over her healed body and she could read his thoughts upon his stunned features. She knew that her next move would be crucial; he needed to be handled with the utmost care. She rose as slowly as possible, her hands reaching out to him.

"How...how are you alive?" he asked, cringing away as she knelt by his side. "Am I dreaming all of this? I must be still be out of it..."

She smiled, reaching out a hand to place over his heart. He jumped at the contact, his breath coming in short draws. His frightened gaze was raised to meet her calm one. She leaned down, her lips hovering over his. "My darling, this is real. All of it is absurd, I know, but you are okay and I am okay," she tried to calm him. "It is alright, Adam. It is more than alright."

His shaking gradually subsided and when he relaxed, she placed her cheek upon his, whispering her love into his ear. She caressed him with all the love in her heart, slipping her hand to the back of his neck. Awed unbelief still could be found in his hazel eyes and she wanted sorely to kiss him. Thinking that he was ready, she tilted her head closer. But before their lips touched, she felt him tense considerably and he grabbed her arms tightly, halting her approach.

Again feeling guilt, Angelina knew him to still be in shock. Backing off, she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. He stared at her for a time then struggled to his feet and began to pace upon the stream's edge. Patient to let him process what was happening, she watched his husky figure and took a deep breath to calm herself. A fear began to rise and she wondered if the right choice had been made. Her last intention was to cause him more pain and her own selfishness was causing his confusion now. But she couldn't see any other path to follow. Her life was on the line.

I* * * * *I

Sitting on a large rock by the stream, Adam stared blankly into the running water and tried to make sense of what was before him. His heart raced, the front of his shirt fluttering as he looked over to the beautiful creature watching him from several yards away. He began to doubt his own sanity for perhaps she hadn't really died. Perhaps she had only fallen into unconsciousness and then had woken up but all of her injuries were gone. What of that bizarre fact?

He was a man who took comfort in hard logic and was adept at distinguishing between fact or fiction. For the first time in his life, those skills were failing him and he had nowhere to turn. Then there was the entire issue of the wrecked cabin, the cause of her injuries and what had really happened hours earlier. He regretted not having the presence of mind to look around but he had been too caught up with her trauma.

The rustle of cloth drew near and he rose quickly, spinning to find her there, a concerned look on her face. His heart softened and he couldn't help smiling for there was this perfect creature before him. Perhaps she didn't die after all and it had all been but a nightmare while he slept. That explanation made his headache ease somewhat so he gave himself over to that logic. A lightness returned to his soul and he stepped closer to her. He placed his hands at her waist, felt the firmness of her body and flicked his eyes over her exquisite beauty. A desire swept over him and he dipped his head to claim a kiss. Teasing her soft lips apart gently, he eased her into a passionate embrace that pressed their two bodies together. He sensed her willingness, the abandonment with which she returned his love. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he saw her to be stunned as those blue eyes stared, wide with wonder. A smile spread over his face as he raised a hand to play with a stray curl by her ear.

"My dearest Reda, I have never meant a woman like you before in all of my thirty-five years," he whispered, watching her expression closely as he ventured into unknown territory. He sensed that there was a chance she may accept his forthcoming offer. On a whim, he took hold of her two small hands between his own larger ones. "I know that we haven't known each other very long but I want to take care of you. Could I take you down the mountain and show you all of the beauty and richness that can be found in this world? Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take care of you?"

She didn't respond at first, only stared at him. Then her eyes filled with tears. He found himself caught up in a gentle hug and choked by his own dismay. At length, she parted from him and lowered her head. She rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles, staring at his fingers. He grew uncomfortable, a pit settling in his stomach. She looked up and he saw her eyes were glistening with tears.

"My dearest, there is much you do not know about me. I have not been honest with you."

"What do you mean, Reda? If you are trying to deter me again, I won't oblige you. You intrigue me too much to leave now," he smiled but she shook her head solemnly and stood, taking his hand. With confident strides, she led him toward the cabin and a horrible sense of foreboding filled him as he looked to the cabin for the first time. All of the events had been real and the revelation sent his mind reeling.

I* * * * *I

Angelina tried to stifle her fear as she led Adam around the side of the building. She released his hand to bend down and begin to dig through the rubble, attempting to find the dead mountain lion. Pulling up one last splintered plank, the discovery was made and she heard a gasp. Adam was at her side immediately, moving away the other debris. Then he sat on his haunches and stared down at the carcass. He looked up at her and then back at the animal.

"I don't understand...is that what attacked you? How did you kill it? Why are you showing me this?" he asked quickly, his questions cascading. Then he stopped short and stared intensely at her abdomen, where the flawless skin of her side was still on display through her torn robe. He reached out a shaking hand and touched the spot where he had tried to hold back the blood before she had...died. His eyes snapped back to her face and he stood, backing away slowly. "You DID die! You were covered in scratches, gashes and blood...your stomach was ripped open...it looked like a mauling but...what happened here?"

She stood straight, rooted to the spot while watching him come to terms with the unbelievable evidence. Her heart went out to him but knew that the shock had only just begun. She began to step out of the debris and walk toward him but he backed away again, fear crossing his rugged features. Stopping her advance, she sighed with a heavy heart. A sound a far off caught her ears and she closed her eyes, turning her head to catch the curiosity. Then she regarded her love once more and spoke quietly, gesturing toward the sound that only she could hear.

"Adam, your friend is waiting for you down the mountain. He is making camp and preparing the evening meal. If you want to join him then please go. You will never again have to see my face again. But if you stay, I will explain everything until you are satisfied. Then you can decide whether to be disgusted or not and I will have a choice for you to make.

But first, you must choose whether to stay or leave."

Tears filled her eyes as she turned and entered the shed from which was coming Cole's whinnies. The stallion was distressed inside, pawing the floor of his expansive stall and craning his neck over the half-door. The horse fell silent when his straining nose caught the scent of his mistress. He stood quietly, his brown eyes large and unblinking as she leaned against the closed man-door. She listened, hoping against hope that the sound of Adam's footsteps would be coming after her but instead, they were retreating. She heard him collect his horse and both the footsteps and hoofbeats faded into nothing.

A sob caught in her throat and she stumbled over to Cole's stall and entered therein. The stallion lowered his head as she reached up and hugged his neck. Her knees buckled as grief overcame her and she slid to the hay-strewn floor. Burying her head in her hands, she cried until the tears wouldn't come. With a deep grunt and a groan, Cole lay down next to her and rested his huge head against her shoulder. She collapsed back against his side and stared at nothing...for there really was nothing to be found in a blackened world. He was gone and would never return.

I* * * * *I

As Adam walked firmly, his shoulders hunched and his right hand stuffed into his pocket, his thoughts raced. But his doubts were not about what course he should take for that decision had already been made. No, his conflicted heart was full of self-loathing. He kicked at a stone, watching it bounce down the trail. Something about this entire ordeal felt wrong, as if he had caused Reda's pain in some way. He had seen the tears in her eyes when she had turned away but he hadn't gone after her. What kind of a man was he to not comfort a woman in crisis? His pa had raised him better than that. Like a coward, he had left her, all the while with the intention of returning but never speaking of that important fact. Was he trying to give himself a way out should his mind be changed?

His thoughts turned to the dilemma in front of him and a few details surfaced, ones that left him reeling with their absurdity. His steps halted and he twisted to look back through the trees. Questions poured forth, ending in faint whispers as he tried to work out who or what this woman really was. He continued walking, the steady drum of his boot heels creating a beacon upon which his concentration could alight. He reasoned, argued, confronted and puzzled but there were no true answers to be found. He would have to return and ask the subject of his agonies.

His mind further resigned to the task ahead, he broke into a run, pulling Sport along behind. The wagon and team came into sight, along with his brother who was sitting by a small campfire. A startled look passed over Hoss' face as he grabbed his rifle and stood. Adam slowed his pace and tried to catch his breath so as to speak but it was Hoss who spoke first.

"Adam, what happened now? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked, reaching out a hand to catch his brother's arm in his tight grip.

Adam found his voice at last but he knew not how to explain what had happened. "Hoss, I can't explain fully right now but Reda is alive! Something miraculous has happened but I don't understand it. I need to go back and let her explain but I can't have you waiting here for me. Please go home but say nothing to Joe or Pa about any of this. Just tell them that I will be coming along soon."

"Have you lost your mind or somethin'? You're talking in tongues, man. The little gal is WHAT?"

"Reda is alive and well, Hoss!" Adam exclaimed excitedly, not believing the truth himself. "Listen, you have to go home and let me handle this. I'll follow soon, hopefully with her by my side."

"No, you don't, I ain't leaving you out here all alone with a crazy female!"

"But, Hoss..."

"Don't you 'but, Hoss' me, older brother. Pa told me to look after you and by gum if I'm going to do jest that! You go on back if you want to but I'm going to be right here in case you need help," Hoss commanded, a hard look transforming his gentle features. He turned, plopped back down by the fire and crossed his arms over his massive chest.

Stunned, Adam stood where he was. A smile began to grow over his face and he shrugged. "Thank you, Hoss. Sometimes, I forget how stubborn you really are."

"Dang right I am and don't you forget it again," Hoss snorted with derision but couldn't stop his own smile. Concern touched his eyes as he looked up at his brother. "Take care, Adam. I'll be waiting here for as long as it takes. Then all three of us can head on back and put Pa's mind at ease."

Without another word, Adam nodded and walked to Sport who was grazing lazily nearby. Mounting up, he held the prancing gelding in check and silently raised a hand of farewell. Horse and rider moved as one, jumping into a brisk canter, up the trail and out of sight.


	15. Chapter 15

After her beloved had left her, the minutes passed and Angelina's despair grew deeper. She longed for death but knew that it would never come. Her only comfort, her one reason to live on, was the sympathetic presence of her loyal companion. Cole blew his tickling breath down the back of her neck and nudged her shoulder. He lowered his massive head against her chest, trying to get a reaction from her. Absentmindedly, she stroked his jaw, staring at a small beetle crawling up to the end of a piece of straw. Once there, the tiny creature seemed to be at a loss and crawled back down then up again, only to come against the same dead end. Such was the story of her life and she felt kinship with the poor insect.

A numbness grasping her body, she sat motionless until a sound caught her ears. She jumped to her feet and Cole, startled by her excitement, lunged to his feet also. She rushed to the door and opened it, almost too afraid to look out. But when she did, a tall, dark figure was striding towards her from the edge of the clearing, leading his horse behind himself. As he drew closer, the face of her beloved filled her vision and a sob caught in her throat. Her hands covering her nose and mouth, she began to run, her face becoming wet with her relief and sorrow. He broke into a jog and her name was carried upon the breeze.

Strong arms caught her up into their hug and she felt her feet raise off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, sobbing so hard as to bring about harsh coughing. He whispered soothing entreaties and as his loving words broke through, she quieted. He gently lowered her down, until both of them were kneeling in the grass. Nestled against his chest, she found her ear to be over his heart and listened intently. He was there and he wanted her. A joy stole through her crushed soul, a sensation that was foreign yet wonderful.

Adam pulled away from her and raised a hand to skim along her neck, pushing the mussed hair away from her face. His face was gentle, a smile softening his mouth but the creases didn't reach his eyes. "I am deeply sorry that I had to leave but I am here now. Reda, we need to talk and you promised me answers."

She stared into his serious gaze and lowered her own. "Why did you come back?"

"Oh, Reda, I would never leave you here alone again, not after you saved my life. I have also found love in my heart for you, something I thought I would never feel for another woman again. If you will give me another chance, I will listen. Just be patient, all of this is new for me and I am uncertain, afraid even."

She nodded, fear replacing the joy. "I know you are afraid, my sweet, but I would never hurt you. Come, let us find a quiet place, away from this scarred place."

Adam looked at her outstretched hand and then back up at her face. She saw a wariness there in those hazel eyes and, for a split second, she wondered if he would join her. He reached out then and slipped his fingers into hers. Her breath was lost as he led her out of the shed and toward the woods. Arm-and-arm, they walked, not a word passing between them.

The trees became thicker as the couple moved deeper and she began to wonder what was on Adam's mind. He held her hand tightly, moving methodically through the brush and with a calm that was unsettling. Perhaps he was waiting to kill her and wanted privacy. That thought sent a chill through her and she stopped, making him turn around when her hand was withdrawn.

"What's wrong, are you alright?" he asked, his head cocking to the side.

"Yes, a bit cold, I think is all," she fibbed, wrapping her arms around herself.

He immediately took off his coat and draped it around her. With surprise, she pulled the material close, not being able to feel the warmth but enjoying his natural scent all the same. She thanked him and he only smiled, pulling her to his side. Her fears were calmed somewhat by his gentleness and she smiled back. Her paranoia made trust a difficult thing to come by but she was trying so hard to relax.

Walking a little further, they reached a carpet of wild violets. The soft purple flowers pillowed among the roots of the ponderosa pines and was a most beautiful sight. In a corner of her mind, she was aware that Adam had stopped but didn't think further. Only when his arms were around her did she put her full attention upon him. He molded her body close to his but didn't move to kiss her. Instead, he simply smiled, skimming his eyes up and down her body as if memorizing every part of her. His smile fell after a time, replaced by apprehension. The glimpse of uncertainty passed and he left her, wading into the flowers and sitting down in their midst. Picking one of the purple flowers, he held it to his nose and beckoned her to join him.

"Come here, my lady. Let's talk."

A laugh broke from her at his unusual behavior but she did as he had bidden. When she was beside him, he pulled her down and held her close. The intensity of his eyes overwhelmed her being and her breath was lost. Taking her into his gentle grasp, he eased her down to lie on her back and reclined on an elbow next to her. A sigh escaped her as she stared up at him, marveling again at his beauty. His face became serious and he made no comment so she knew the time had come for honesty.

"What do you want to know, Adam?" she asked, raising a hand to rest upon his chest. "Anything you want from me and you have it."

"I only want to know you, Reda," he smiled, "Only you. I want to know every little detail and for you to not lock me out as you have done. I want you to trust me."

"I...I do not know if I can but...I will try my hardest."

He nodded as if satisfied and reclined onto his back, his eyes closing with a sigh. She craned her neck and watched as he stared up at the blue sky above the treetops. A happy smile grew over his face. As they lay side by side, he looked over to her and moved his hand to grasp hers.

"I will listen to whatever you have to say, my love, don't keep me in suspense."

A tremor passed through her and she rose up on an elbow. "I am frightened, Adam, and unsure where to start."

He gently drew her down to lay her head on his chest. "Why not at the beginning? Perhaps when the Earth was blessed to see you breathe your first breath?"

She giggled quietly, feeling happy in spite of the secrets she needed to tell. "You flatter me, kind sir. Can we lie here for only awhile longer? The breeze is blowing, the sky is blue, the flowers are sweet and you are holding me. I am content for the first time in a very long time."

A soft chuckle rumbled under her ear and a hand was run through her hair, fanning out the long tresses over her back and his stomach. Again, he made no comment. As the minutes passed, her trembling subsided and her thoughts grew into some order. Taking a deep breath, she began to lay out the evidence of her sorrowed past.

"Adam, I...I do not know how to begin," she started, her voice faint, trailing away. Giving her all the time she needed, he tightened his fingers upon hers and waited in silence. His heart rate had increased; he was becoming anxious. Taking a shaky breath, she looked up into his stormy irises, only innocence and apprehension to be found there. He remained still as she sat up and drew her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms about her legs.

"The only place to start, I suppose, is my place of birth. I was born on the desert plains of Morocco, in a tent that served as my family's dwelling. There were about fifteen or twenty tents in all, adding up to as many families. My father was our leader, a proud man who was strict but could also be kind. My mother was known as the revered healer of the group and had a wide knowledge of herbal remedies and medicine. We were a peaceful nomad group, raising sheep, goats and camels as our livelihood. We traveled over the desert in a constant search for fresh foraging, all the while trading in the settlements for our provisions. When I was born, my mother gave me her aunt's name which was 'Jasrin'. The name of my father's household was 'Saab'. I had one sister, Nowa, who I was very close to and we would play for hours in the shade of my father's tent. She was younger than I and quite sickly."

"So...your name is 'Jarsin Saab'? Is that what I should call you then?"

She shook her head. "No, actually. My name is Angelina Dioli, a new identity I took on later, during my travels in Italy. The former means "messenger" and the latter means "unknown". The name seemed to sum up my life quite well somehow. I carry a lonely message that tells of what the price is for inaction."

Pausing to take a deep breath, she tried to gauge how her information was being received. No change was apparent in Adam, other than his eyebrows twitching slightly as he studied her. His fingers were still clasped upon her own, showing his quiet support. He didn't appear to be inclined to speak so she made to continue, knowing that if she didn't tell him now then she would never get her sordid past out of her troubled soul.

"When I was of age to marry, I was given to a respected man, a traveler who had joined the group a few months before. He had befriended my father and grew in prominence until he possessed his own tent and a small herd of camels which were as good as money for my people. Although Gilad Alfarsi was almost thirty years my senior, my father thought him to be credible and worthy of my hand so I was given in marriage to this man on the eve of my sixteenth birthday. I felt no love for him and found that he was abusive, beating me if I didn't submit to his sexual demands. He said that if I ever screamed, he would kill me at once. I was too scared to tell anyone so bore the pain in silence. I went on for years, thinking that I would be doomed to endure this life but fate had other plans. A little over seven years after I was wed, anything and anyone that was remotely important to me was stolen...I...I think I need a minute...I'm sorry..."

Burying her head in her knees to hide her tears, she fought the sobs that threatened to rise up. The memories were too strong and the pain too fresh, even after all this time had passed. Her heart began to crack anew and she didn't know if she could finish. A presence drew near and then Adam was there, wrapping his body around hers. His presence gave her courage.

"As our group traveled in search of richer foraging for our herds, we came across an old woman, cast into the sand and supposedly left to die. I helped take her to my husband's tent and my mother came to use her abilities. I thought that something was very wrong but I let the feeling go without further thought. As the days went by, the woman grew stronger and was able to sit outside the tent. Her eyes were black as night and were trained upon me constantly as I went about my duties. I became uneasy. When my husband beat and took me each night, she would sit in the corner. Those same black eyes would bore into me but she did nothing!" she spat out, her sobs waning as her anger grew.

Her throat was choked and she couldn't bear to tell Adam the next part. He turned her, looking into her eyes and then pulled her to his chest. "My darling, I am so sorry...I should never had made you talk of this."

She relaxed into him, his warm tones easing her anxiety. "No, no, if we are to have a future, I need to finish. You need to know the whole truth so as to make a decision."

"What is this decision of which you often speak? I don't understand what you mean by it."

"I will tell you in due course," she replied, moving away from his embrace and gracing him with a tiny smile. "Thank you for being so patient."

"You test that patience quite deliciously, my lady," he grinned momentarily but then fell into a solemn frown. "But as long as you wish to talk, I will always listen. For as long as you need."

"That is good because there is much more to tell," she replied, easing back into his chest. Listening to the sound of his heart, she continued, "One night, my husband kept me awake longer that usual and, exhausted, hurting and hopeless, I fell asleep. I awoke very late, in the afternoon of the next day. The tent was empty and the camp was absolutely silent. I still remember the awful silence. When I went outside...all of my people had been slaughtered, adults and children alike, their blood staining the sand! My husband lay sprawled outside and I approached him first. Blood pooled around his head and his eyes, dull and lifeless, stared unseeing at the sky. The same could be said of my mother, my father, my sister, the rest of the camp and our herds. I was the one survivor."

Adam loosened his arms and drew her to arm's length. Absolute horror registered on his face. "Oh my god, your family...but...who or what would do such a thing!"

"A demon! The old woman was crouched over a body, her mouth latched onto the man's neck. When she raised her face, her eyes glowed red, twin black patches extended from them to her cheeks and her teeth were long and pointed. She rose slowly and calmly folded her hands in front of herself. All of the evil disappeared from her face. Her teeth shrank, her eyes stopped glowing and the black patches faded into wrinkled skin. Then she spoke for the first time and her words were the end of my life..." Her voice trailed away, her throat refusing to work again.

"Take your time, we have all day if you need it," he whispered, rubbing her arms to bring comfort. "Would you like to stop? We could relax for awhile and finish later..."

"No, I can finish," she interrupted, shaking her head and pulling away so as to see his face. She raised her hand to his cheek, smiled and then rose to her feet, leaning her back against a tree. Sighing as she stared up at the clear sky, she asked, "Where was I?"

"The woman's words...what did she say to you?" he asked quietly, rising up on a elbow, his face creased with sadness.

"Oh, yes, the old woman," she murmured, taking a deep breath. "After we looked at each other for a minute or two, she begin to speak. First, she explained who she was, a sorceress who commanded supernatural forces, of which I knew nothing up to that point. Her voice was booming and devilish, as if a thousand persons were speaking as one. She said that her eyes had seen the maltreatment I had suffered and that she had avenged the wrongs done. She had slaughtered my parents for giving me in marriage and slaughtered my husband for his abuse. The rest, she had said, had been killed so there would be no witnesses. She said that I was 'special', that she had taken an interest in me, but that I needed to be punished to make me pure."

"For what, for God's sakes?!"

"For not protecting myself or 'failing to ease your own suffering' were the words she used. She said that leniency would be extended but I would have to agree to her terms. I cannot bear to go into the gruesome details but suffice to say that she forced a curse upon me, one that would change my body in ways that took me a long time to figure out. Horrible pain got the better of me and I lost consciousness. When I awoke, it was night and I was alone in the desert. The camp had vanished, as had the sorceress. I never saw her again."

"What ways were you changed, my love?" he asked quietly, his nostrils widening somewhat.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself, watching his reactions closely. "First, my skin turned pale as death and became numb. I cannot tell the difference between warmth and cold anymore but my sense of touch is magnified a hundred fold. Take your coat for example. I cannot feel the warmth but I can feel every single fiber in it and I know exactly how it is woven together with its brothers. I need no sleep and my strength is that of ten men combined. I can hear a leave fall from a mile away and can sense when a danger is near. However, the largest change is that of my diet, the center of the curse."

Cocking his head, Adam had frozen as she spoke, his eyes widening into pools of dark-hazel disbelief. He remained sitting on the ground, the forgotten blade of long grass slipping from his fingers. She heard the sliver hit the ground and the sound echoed through her scared heart. Turning her back, she walked a pace away and gazed up at the sky. Letting the coat fall to the ground, her eyes closed and her ears became intuned to his lifeblood. For her purpose, she allowed the frenzied urge to sweep over her. Her eyes reddened, black tendrils erupting outward around them; her lips drew back, exposing the fangs that extended. A low hiss escaped her throat as she took a breath, trying to stop the flood of hunger as his blood cried out to her. In one swift turn, she spun around, exposing her beloved to everything that had been kept hidden.

Alarm washing over his face, Adam gasped and jumped up, backing away until a tree trunk met his back. His chest heaved as he shook his head, as if trying to erase what was before his eyes. She took a step closer and halted, breathing heavily as her body screamed at her to feed. The sweetness of his blood sent cascading chills through her enraged body. In the deepest part of her fevered mind, she suddenly knew that this gesture had been a horrible mistake; she wouldn't be able to contain the monster.

"W...w...what are you?" he stammered, wide-eyed and more than wary. In fact, she could feel the fear flooding his veins and it made her gums ache even more.

"I am what is known as a vampire, Adam," she panted with a hiss, beginning to lose control as her gaze fixated on the pulse fluttering at his throat. "I crave blood...human blood...your blood."


	16. Chapter 16

As his eyes took in what he was seeing, Adam couldn't comprehend what actually was happening. Despite the fear urging him to run, he knew that to not be his way. Reda, or Angelina, as she was now known, needed him, no matter what doubts he may have. He willed his breathing to slow and looked into her livid face, filled with so much animal desire. That desperation was for his blood apparently, a thought which sent a horrified chill through him. But behind her frightening mask of black death, he could see the real woman struggling to control the evil. She would take a step towards him but then tense and step back two paces or more. Back and forth, she struggled until the animal part of her seemed to win. A snarl came forth as she inched closer, lowering to her haunches and baring her teeth. Her long, dark hair fell down her back and the wind caught it, making her look more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

Working himself away from the tree, he backed up slowly, reaching out a hand towards her. "Angelina, I know you're in there...please, you don't want to do this. This isn't you, my sweet, this isn't you. Come on, give me your hand and feel my touch. It's alright. I'm here and not going anywhere."

As he spoke, a change began to occur. Angelina shook her head viciously and a howl erupted from her open mouth. But instead of calming down, her eyes glowed hotter. In one instance, she sprang and pounced, moving faster than his eye could follow. He found himself on his back, her hand tightening around his throat and a look of pure lust entering those red eyes. His self-preservation overcame his love and he tried to break her grip. Much to his dismay, she held him down without any effort at all and a hopelessness welled up in him. He gasped for breath, clawing at her hand but to no avail. Her grip simply tightened further and he began to pass out. As her livid face drew near, his head was forcefully tilted away and held down. Her fangs sank into his neck, a growl vibrating from her throat. A feeble cry, one of fear and heartbreak, pierced the forest and only in retrospective would he realize that it had come from himself. A weakness instantly consumed him, paralyzing his attempts at freedom. He was only vaguely aware that she had recoiled almost immediately, writhing in the grass as if in pain.

His throat released, Adam reared up, gasping and coughing as his body sucked in precious air. Lying face down, he breathed deeply. As he lay there, the sound of sobbing came to his ears. Painfully, he braced his hands and raised his upper body off the ground. Angelina lay a few feet away, curled into a fetal position and wracked by sobs. One resolve in mind, he drug himself the distance and crumpled behind her, panting heavily from the exertion. His arm curled around her trembling waist and his head was laid behind hers.

"That must have been so horrible for you," he whispered, pressing his lips to the back of her neck.

There was silence but he felt her trembling lessen and heard her sobs began to fade. He tried to think of something else to say that didn't sound so lame but he couldn't come up with anything. He lay quietly, feeling weak and beaten. A pain burned deep in his chest and a cough caught his lungs. He tried to contain the spasms but she stirred and sat up. While covering his mouth, he looked up and caught her gaze. He was relieved that his beautiful girl had returned but then another series of coughs overpowered him, their pain making him groan harshly.

"I...I am so sorry," she whispered, "So very sorry...how could you only be concerned for me when I have brought this hurt upon you? I tried to kill you."

When able to catch his breath at last, Adam shook his head and managed to grope for her hand. "No...that thing inside you...tried...tried to kill me, not you."

He couldn't speak further and sank back, his head resting among the violets. Fatigue consumed him. His neck hurt, his body ached and he felt cold. He felt her hand settle on his chest and watched as she closed her eyes, cocking her head. He wondered what she was doing but didn't have the strength to think further.

"Your lungs are filling with fluid again. I need to get you out of this cold mountain air so I can care for you. I do not suppose that you will trust me now, after what happened."

"How do you know...oh, never mind," he sighed, feeling too dizzy to think. "Yes, I trust you. It is a good day to die anyway, as they say."

She gasped, starting to sputter until he caught her eye with a smile. Then her face softened into a light laugh and he joined in, the levity lightening the tense atmosphere between them. He stared up at her, thinking that if he was to die, why not by her beautiful hand? The thought made him chuckle harder which led to another bout of coughing.

She ran to grab his coat, forgotten in the violets, and returned to help him into it. She held his shoulder and put a hand to the side of his head, stroking his hair gently. "But, do you want me to take you to your friend? He may have missed you by now."

"No, my brother won't be expecting me for some time and he was going to camp for the night. I want to be alone with you." She looked at him with amazement so he made to explain. "You haven't told me one vital piece of this puzzle."

"What is that?"

Smiling, he raised a hand to her anxious face, caressing the porcelain cheek to be found under his fingers. "I want to help you. What is the cure for this curse? Tell me what you need and I will assist in any way possible. I want you, Angelina, I want you very badly. I want to love you and to take you back to The Ponderosa with me. I want to present this beautiful girl to my family and see their reactions! I want to travel, see all of the sights that I have dreamed of but I want to do those things with you by my side! I want for you to share my bed and I want to be your husband. I want to adore you in the darkness of night and I want to wake up next to you each morning. You can't get rid of me any time soon, no matter how many times you growl at me."

A tear escaped from her left eye as she laughed softly. "You are the most forgiving human that I have ever come across." Her face fell and turned away. "But you will not like what the cure entails and I cannot ask it of you."

"No, please tell me. Don't shut me out again, sweetheart."

Opening to reveal apprehension, her blue eyes turned to him. "The curse is a double-edged sword. I can live indefinitely, having done so for one-hundred-and-fifty-one years thus far, but the price for my eternity is that I crave the blood of all living creatures..."

"A hundred-and-fifty-one years? So...you were born in...seventeen-hundred-and-fourteen?"

She nodded, a sigh escaping and her face looked weary. "The only way that I can ever die is by the hand of The One I love. But also, the only way that I can become human again is if I...I ingest my beloved's blood. Then...you or...he would have to use a special dagger, given me for the purpose, and drive the blade through my heart. I will have to die looking into his eyes and then awaken as fragile as he."

Adam sat up quickly, shaking his head. "No...no, no, no! I lost you once, I will not murder you! I would never raise a hand to a woman, much less drive a dagger through your heart!"

"But it is not murder, my love," she said, smiling sadly. "It is life. If you want to be with me, this is what you must do. If you cannot bring yourself to help me, I must leave you behind. I will not live near you when, all the while, that monster in me is wanting to kill you more with each passing day."

"But...how can I ever choose? Either way, I lose you. This is madness!"

Looking a bit exasperated, she shook her head and took his hand, helping him to stand. He was guided to a jagged tree stump from which a flowering bush spread its pink branches outward. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled, bending down to break off a cluster of flowers. Bringing the blossoms up to his nose, she spoke quietly, "From death is created life, Adam. That is the fundamental law of all nature. When a body dies, it decomposes and from that sadness is sprung the seed of another life, as beautiful and special as the last. I explained this to the only other man I ever trusted with my dark secret but he did not listen. His heart was not good, as the curse demands it must be for the cure to work. Yours, on the other hand, is as pure and radiant as the most precious of gems. This is the curse, Adam, and this is the ultimate decision you must make."

Adam could only stare at her as his thoughts raced, taking him into the most unbelievable places. "I couldn't do that to you...I can't lose..."

"Shhh, my darling, you never will lose me if you truly want me," she whispered, bringing her mouth to his.

Her kiss was deep and probing, so deep as to sear his soul, it seemed to him. The love that touched his heart proved too strong and he drew away, holding her close and kissing her hair. "I don't know why I am agreeing to this but I am. I will do whatever you say but I want it clear that I love you and I won't let you leave...ever!"

She shuddered in his arms. "I have loved you ever since I saw you, walking so proud and tall. I knew you were The One for me, even though I knew not what your name was. Adam Cartwright, I adore you, my prince."

He smiled, bending down to kiss her again. But as they came near to one another, the cough took hold and he was forced to turn away. The pain stabbed through his chest and he groaned, fearing that his illness was returning. He felt her light touch upon his arm.

"I can heal you, Adam. Come, let us go to a cabin that is quite near here. It is secluded and will give us the needed space to relax. I want to care for you...please let me, my darling."

"But how will we get there? We will have to go back for the horses."

"I have another way," she said, a strange smile spreading across her face.

He was confused somewhat as she turned him to face parallel to herself. "What are you doing?"

A grin lit her face suddenly as she wrapped her right arm around his waist and effortlessly lifted him off the ground. Suspended against her side, he was speechless. In response to his incredulous expression, she laughed and kissed him quickly.

"Have no worry, Dearest, I have you and will never let go. Hang on to me, this is going to be unsettling."

Hesitantly wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders, Adam wasn't ready for the rush as she took off. Her legs were a blur, moving so fast that his eyes couldn't keep up. The wind stung against his face and the landscape was streaking by, so fleet-footed was she. An excitement filled him as he was borne along. Never had he experienced this level of speed and, as a man who craved such fleeting pleasure, he loved the sensation. Disappointment became him when she halted, a cabin directly before them in a golden field of prairie grass. Disengaging himself from her, he looked about and found that he knew the place.

"Ah, this is one of the Ponderosa's line cabins. My favorite one actually! When the rising sun hits those twin mountains over there, the first beam of sunshine pierces the shadows and hits this cabin perfectly. I can't wait for you to see that," he said, finally looking at her beside him. "Sorry, I am not sure what just happened so I am changing the subject. It's what I do and it drives my family crazy."

She giggled, reaching up a hand to touch his forehead and press against his cheek. A frown tainted her pretty mouth. "I need to hurry. A fever is gaining strength and I will not have you ill again. Come with me, darling, come with me."

He watched as she walked to the door of the cabin and turned, extending a hand to him. His heart beat faster as he joined her, slipping his fingers around hers. Giving him a quick smile, she disappeared inside the dark interior. He paused, taking in the majestic twin mountains and the afternoon sun deepening the shadows at their base. Night would fall soon, the cold creeping in, and he realized that a shiver was coursing through him. Taking a deep breath, he turned and entered the cabin. Determined to forge a path for his and Angelina's future, he closed the door on his past and all of its sorrows.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you all for your enthusiasm, it means a great deal and I am so lucky to have such wonderful readers as you! This chapter is the climatic point and the last two chapters will be posted during the weekend. I thank you for this journey you have followed me through and I hope you will like the ending and be satisfied that Our Man has found His Lady.**_

 _ **MK**_

The stars had begun to poke their cheerful faces out of the darkening sky but Hoss was too worried to appreciate the heavens. He stared blankly up at the sky, not seeing the beauty. He could only see the face of his oldest brother and the back of Sport as the horse had carried Adam out of sight. Sighing, he picked up a long stick and poked at the campfire, watching the sparks fly upwards. A glowing ember landed on his sleeve and he brushed it off, too preoccupied to feel the dull sting. The moon emerged from behind a cloud and caught his eye. The gentle glow met his gaze, unwavering and true. There was something soothing about nature that always took away his troubles.

A breeze blew about the camp and the horses stirred, one of them nickering contentedly. Hoss shook his head, resigned to his worries. He added a few more sticks to the fire and then crawled under the wagon, settling on his back. Pulling the blankets tightly around himself, he stared up at the twinkling stars, seeing them as if for the first time. The beauty soothed and reminded him of what he had been taught to do in such tense situations as this.

Closing his eyes, he began to pray. He prayed for the safety of his brother, for his own peace of mind and for an easy night's sleep for the rest of his family. The entreaty helped him to drift off and allowed his troubles to be turned over to a higher power. His heart's burden lightened considerably, he fell into a light sleep and happier dreams.

I* * * * *I

Angelina walked quietly to the cabin's west window and looked out. The sun had gone down and stars twinkled in the heavens. She sighed and glanced to the largest of the two cots. Adam was laying on his side, his head propped up by a fist and a smile upon his face. His eyes radiated such warmth and acceptance; this had to be a dream. She suddenly felt very intimidated and forgot what task she was supposed to complete.

"How do you want me, darlin'? Sitting up or lying down?" he grinned at her, a wink punctuating his last question.

When he spoke, his gentle voice made her legs weak. But then, a wracking cough ruined his sexy delivery, his face filled with discomfort, and he looked much more like the fragile human that he actually was. Concern touched her heart as he sighed and lay back down, his eyes closing. Coming to stand by his side, she let her mind wander as her eyes traveled over his exquisite form. How she wished that there were time to rip his clothes from his sculpted body and give herself over to his pleasure. Oh, to feel the flex of his muscles, to see the expressions of ecstasy wash over his glistening face, to note the power of his body upon hers, to smell the spicy sweetness of his hair as she held him close...why couldn't there be more time?

With a regretful sigh, she bent to slip her hands under his neck. Gently raising his head, she sat and lowering it into her lap. She rested her back against the wall and smiled down upon him. "Rest easy and simply do what I say, no matter how bizarre. Alright?"

He nodded wobbly as she raised her left wrist to her mouth and bit into the tender skin. She winced, blood instantly running down her arm. He tried to sit up and protest but she pulled him back to her lap. Bringing her bleeding wrist to his lips, she urged him to drink. His confused eyes transferred between her and to her wrist. Gingerly, he took her hand and placed it upon his right cheek so that the cut was directly over his mouth. One more hesitation and he closed the inches.

As his tongue licked the first drop from her skin, Angelina leaned her head back against the wall and let a groan of pleasure escape her. A masculine moan filled the room as he drew harder, his face relaxing into a blissful mask. He was losing himself in the taste and she was losing herself in the sensation. Rising up on an elbow, he grabbed her arm and held it tightly in both hands, drawing harder still. She knew that her blood tasted like sugar to injured humans and caused an instant craze for more. She let him satisfy his body's cry and meanwhile enjoyed the intimate act.

As the seconds passed, she began to feel weak and knew that the time had come to separate. In his euphoric state, he clutched at her arm more tightly but she firmly withdrew it nevertheless. Denied, he sank back to her lap and became drowsy as she sat breathing heavily, trying to regain her strength.

While she stroked his hair with loving fingers, he began to stir. His face screwed up and she knew what was coming. Once his body had absorbed the healing properties of her blood, the residue had to come back up. In a single move, he bolted up, staggered over to the door and disappeared outside. She smiled faintly and closed her eyes, feeling too weak to go after him. Closing her eyes, she slumped against the wall and waited for her metabolism to recover.

After a few minutes, he returned, looking alert and decidedly healthier. His tanned color was rich once again and his eyes had lost their glazed sheen. He closed the door and leaned against it, his face a bit red as he self-consciously wiped at his mouth.

"What just happened, Angelina? Did I...did I do what I thought I just did?"

She opened her eyes and nodded, too tired to turn her head. "Come close, sweet..."

Rubbing his hands restlessly over his hips, he stepped forward and sat next to her. She looked at him then and smiled, reaching a hand out to play with the curls at the base of his neck. He leaned his head into her caresses and sighed, his eyes lazily watching her. Together, they relaxed, not knowing or caring about what to do next. As her strength returned, she moved closer, snuggling into his side.

"I love you, Adam...but are you sure about all of this?"

His smile deepened and he flicked his eyes over her face. His right hand slipped to her neck, playing in her hair and then his fingers gripped firmly, drawing her lips to his. She grasped his shoulders and lost herself in his kiss, allowing him to pull her into his lap. From within her bliss, she felt herself lifted into the air as he stood. She smiled under his lips and pulled him closer. He released her body so that her feet slid down to stand against him. His calloused hands rubbed her back but paused upon finding the tear in the side of her tunic. She gasped upon feeling his fingers on her bare skin.

"You need to get out of those bloodstained clothes," he murmured with all seriousness. Moving to the cot, he pulled the gray blanket away and returned, holding the fabric up so that her body would be hidden. A lopsided smile charmed her as he nodded. "Go ahead, I promise I won't look."

Thinking that whatever made him happy was fine with her, she smiled and began to slip her clothes off. Once she was done, Adam carefully draped the blanket around her and stepped behind her.

His fingers found the two messy braids joined at the back of her head and he worked diligently, releasing the strands to fall by her face. She held her breath, not used to being nurtured in this way. Tears moistened her eyes as his fingers began to run through her hair, massaging her scalp until she didn't know where her relaxation ended and reality began.

"Does that feel good?" he asked.

"Oh, god, yes...thank you. I have never...ahh...never been so...mmm...so cared for."

"You best get used to it. You've lived alone for far too long, my dear, and it is time you were taken care of," he said thickly, his fingers brushing her mane over her shoulder as his lips found the sensitive contours of her neck.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, exhaling contentedly. "I do not deserve you and I am afraid. We have not known each other very long and our relationship is young still. What if something happens and I am alone again..."

"Shhh, you mustn't think like that," he admonished, turning her into his chest. "How many times do I have to tell you, Angelina? I'm not going anywhere. "

Frustration filled her and she bemoaned the decades of paranoia that were now threatening her happiness. Moving away from him, she clutched the blanket closer and stepped to the window. "Do you know that I can hear your heart beating as surely as I can see those stars? Even now, your blood cries out to me, begging me to fill my body with your nourishment." She faced him, emotion welling up. "This is the torture that I endure each long day and endless night. I love you! But, this is killing my soul...and I would appreciate if you do not take that tone with me. I am not a child for you to reprimand, Adam!"

He stood still, leaning on one leg and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He shifted and passed a hand over his mouth, turning his back. Regret nudged at her mind, making her worry that she had been too forceful.

"Adam, I am sorry, I should not have raised my voice to you. It is only that I..."

"You have had your say and now I want to have mine," Adam commanded, turning to face her, hands coming to rest on hips. "I am only going to say this once. If I have to continually remind you of my loyalty then we CAN'T have a future. You're right that our relationship is young but I think I have proven myself thus far. This morning, you died in my arms! Then you came back to life! You went on to reveal that you are immortal, that you drink blood for sustenance and then you nearly killed me during your revelation! Just now I drank your blood and it healed my illness. That, in and of itself, has me extremely unsettled at the moment. I think that I am being pretty calm about all of this."

"I realize that but..."

"Would you let me finish?" he demanded, his stormy expression stopping her cold. "My life hasn't been a piece of cake either. I had a mother and two stepmothers die before I was seventeen. I've been shot, stabbed and beaten countless times and I've watched my father and two brothers go through the exact same and worse. Four years ago, I was captured by a madman and held out in the desert. I was starved, humiliated, whipped and denied water for days. So, you see, I have plenty of reasons to lie down and give up the ghost but I haven't and I won't. I am not the blameless angel that you think I am so stop thinking that you aren't good enough for me because I am the one who is damaged goods. I am the one who is NOT worthy of such love as yours!"

Angelina stood wide-eyed, numb after the revelations made. She came to his side and placed a hand on his arm. His cold expression softened and he slid a hand from her shoulder, down her arm and caught her hand.

"We are more suited than anyone could ever predict, are we not?" she said, struggling to keep her tears from spilling over.

He locked eyes with her and a smile teased about his mouth. "I suppose we are."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them then, neither one seeming to know what to do next. Adam moved away and crouched down, gathering her limp dress from the floor. His fingers began to search through the fabric and at first she was confused but then knew exactly what he was looking for. Dread rising in her throat, she waited while he found the dagger and rose, holding the decorated weapon gingerly. He looked up at her, his eyes sad.

"Is this the ceremonial dagger you spoke of?"

She nodded, frozen to the spot. "Yes, it is. How did you know?"

"When you died, I washed away the blood on your face and tried to put your robes back how I thought they should be worn," he said, walking away and placing the weapon down next to a kerosene lamp. "A knife was sewn into the inner tunic but I didn't think much of it until now."

"You are wise, Adam, too much so for me, I fear."

He chuckled without humor and went to the window, closing the burlap curtains. Complete darkness fell inside and her senses were instantly on high alert. She followed him with her eyes as he took a match from the box and struck it. The light flickered upon his face as he lit the lamp, blew out the match and covered the flame with the glass chimney. Only then did he turn his attention to her.

"If I am to help you break the curse, we best get to it."

She couldn't respond, not ready for his willingness and dreading what was to come. He raised his hands and began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. One by one, the buttons released and he slowly shrugged out of the garment. She drew in a breath, distracted by the light flickering on his muscled chest and corded shoulders. He extended a hand to her and, as if in a daze, she came to him.

To her surprise, he roughly pulled her against him and took her lips under his. Caught in his grip, she released the blanket and let it fold in half down her back so that she could encircle her arms around his neck. She shivered as his hands roamed over her shoulder blades and back, gently stroking her skin. However, he didn't venture further along her body as she expected. He drew back and smiled strangely, pulling the blanket back around her shoulders to shield her nakedness.

His eyes penetrated hers, making her breathless. "I am taking control and I want to do this my way. Do you agree?"

She could only nod as he led her to the cot and drew her down with him. Nestled against his side, she draped the free section of the blanket over him and pressed her length along his. She felt incredibly vulnerable and trembled as her bare skin met his ribs. He raised a hand around her and pressured her head to relax against his chest. She sighed and lay still, wondering what he wanted next.

A tantalizing scent filled her nostrils and she tensed in horror, her body igniting. Bolting upright, she saw blood trickling from a cut in the side of Adam's neck. He held the dagger in his hand and its tip was reddened with his blood. He dropped the dagger on the ground, all the while holding her gaze intently. Permission clear in his face, he gripped her hand tightly and nodded. Closing his eyes, he turned his head away and exhaled, relaxing into the pillow.

"Adam...what did you do? I do not know if I can control it!" she screamed, shaking her head as the frenzy began to take hold. "Cannot c...control it...you need to run! Run!"

He turned back slowly and raised a hand to her face. "Hey, hey, look at me, Angelina. You are more than that monster. This is going to be hard, I'm sure, but you can feed without killing me."

"How do you know that?" she panted, tears streaming down her face as her fangs dropped down despite her efforts.

"Because you want to marry me and be at my side forever."

She stared at him, the frenzy lessening only a little. "W...what did you say?"

He smiled. "I'll ask you properly once all of this is past. Now feed and let's get this over with, shall we?"

Turning his head away again, he exposed his neck for her...and waited. She took a shaky breath, gathered her courage and moved in as slowly as possible. Rising up on her knees so that she hovered over him, she focused on his shoulder. Kissing along his collarbone, she inhaled deeply of his spicy scent. A calm stole over her as she lost herself to him and experienced a level of control that she had never felt before. It was as if she had transcended into a realm of peace and could feel the stars aligning as they should. Her fangs dropping down again, she lowered her head and kissed the bleeding cut. He flinched but didn't move. His breath came faster as she slowly bit down and a groan hitched from his throat. Her venom paralyzed him and he went limp as she wrapped her arms around his body. Holding him with the utmost reverence and treating him as the precious gift that he truly was, she began to draw.

As his blood began to flow into her, she was overwhelmed by his memories. Images of his anguish filled her and made her choke. All of the pain that he had ever felt, both emotional and physical, hit her at once and she cried out into his neck. He groaned, long and deep, a pleasured sound as if he was enjoying the release of his pressured heart. He squirmed lightly, his mouth falling open as she struggled to feed. It was normal for her to feel the pain of her victim but this time was so horrific. Unlike any other feeding, she desperately wanted to get away but couldn't. Her body was enjoying his sweet blood but her mind was filling so fast as to be dangerous.

At last, she gathered her willpower and tore herself away, sobs wracking her frame. He lay still, rolling his head sleepily, the cares of the world lost as he drifted. After the images that she had seen, her heart bled for him. The emotions drove her to slip a hand under his head, touching her forehead to his right temple. Rocking him gently, she whispered her love until he began to come around. Groggily, he raised a hand to his bloodied neck and winced.

"Oh, my darling, let me heal that," she said quickly.

He mumbled something as she bit her lip and covered the bite marks with her healing kiss. The wounds immediately shrank into nothing and his eyes popped open. Struggling to sit up, he touched his fingers to his neck. A look of awe came over his face but then that look was replaced by concern .

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

His hand touched her shoulder and she jerked, sitting up against the wall and holding her blanket tighter about herself. Her hair fell over the side of her face, shielding her tears from his view. He tried to comfort her but she couldn't bear his touch and when he pulled the hair away from her face, she bolted to her feet. Stooping, she picked up the fallen dagger. "We must hurry, your blood will absorb into my body very soon. I must be dead before it is gone or the transformation will not occur."

"But..."

"Take this and finish the task at hand," she said numbly, handing the blade to him.

His face was horrified and he shook his head. "No...no, I'm not ready for this..."

"Do it now!" she cried, parting her blanket slightly and pulling the blade to point at her heart. He stared at the dagger in his hand, tears glistening in his hazel eyes. She began to panic. "You have to do it now, Adam, or I am lost. I will help you, alright?"

"I...love...you," he croaked, tears slipping into the corners of his mouth.

"And I adore you, my fondest dream."

Inching her fingers to close around his, she gripped firmly. Bracing herself, she propelled her body forward and was impaled. She cried out weakly into his neck, a ghastly pain followed by numbness consuming her. With great effort, she raised her head and cradled his face as she was aware of his body shaking with sobs.

"Wait...for me, d...dearest..." she smiled, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes as her world went black and her body slumped against his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Adam felt utterly exhausted as he sat next to the cabin's lone window and stared up at the stars. His thoughts had stopped flowing a long time ago and now he was motionless, watching the moon traverse the sky as it passed behind cloud after cloud after endless cloud. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, his back arching to relief the sore muscles in his back. Too tired to function, he stood stiffly and shuffled over to the kerosene lamp, lowering the wick and blowing out the struggling flame.

Moonlight streamed through the window and touched his sad countenance as he came to stand by the cot. Angelina was stretched out on her back, her arms crossed over her chest and two blankets pulled up to her neck that he had tucked carefully. Grief threatened to consume him again as he sank to the cold, dirt floor next to her. He tried to remember that she would wake up at any time but it didn't help the pain gnawing a hole in his gut. He wanted her hands to caress his face, her body to be pressed against his and her lips to be violating his own, but, most of all, he wanted to hear her voice again. How long would it take for her to wake up this time? What if she never woke up?

A shiver coursed through him at the thought and he couldn't bear it. He placed an outstretched hand over her stomach and, with the other hand, gently stroked her hair. An exhausted sigh filtering out into the quiet room, he laid his head down by her ear.

"Come back to me, Angel," he whispered thickly, "Please open your eyes for me...I want to do so many things with you and for you." He raised his head to see if there was a reaction but none appeared; she remained in death. He raised up on his knees and leaned over her, slipping a hand under her head and pressing his cheek to hers so that his mouth was next to her opposite ear. "I know that you can't hear me but...I am going to tell you a few of those things. First, I...I want to take you back home to meet Pa and Joe and Hoss. Then I want to marry you, right there in the front room. That night, I want to love you as you have never experienced before. I want you to scream because of my touch and cry out my name. I want you to know how much I love you. Our honeymoon will go on for as long as you want, full of travels and new sights. And when you are ready, we will settle wherever you want and I'll build you a house like you have never seen. Bigger than the Ponderosa and more grand than any around. White columns, a gardened veranda, ornate furniture, a huge staircase and the biggest bed ever made. All of it will be for us alone. I'll even hire a few servants to take care of the cleaning and what not so you don't have to lift a finger. So much love will fill that house and our children will thrive within its walls."

He drew back to see if she was awake but there was no change. Her face remained in repose and motionless. The grief that he had been holding at bay for the last three hours broke through and he allowed a sob to overcome him. Pulling himself to his feet, he then carefully climbed over her legs and stretched out next to her. He gathered her cold body into his arms and close against his chest. His fingers stroked her silky tresses, bringing one of them up to be kissed. Despite his valiant attempts to the contrary, his eyelids became heavy and he eventually slumped beside her, his hand upon her waist.

I* * * * *I

Far from being dead to the world, Angelina had heard Adam's every word. However, she was unable to respond. While her body remained in a deathlike coma, her mind was alive and filled with the most brutal pain imaginable. Never before in all her years had she known such agony, not since her body had transformed into a vampire. Now, as her organs shifted, her skin began to warm and her biology was rewritten for the second time, screams filled her being but were unable to be expelled. Panic consumed her and she felt herself slipping away. Under the crushing pressure, she wanted to give up, to succumb to the pain and never wake but there was a reason to keep fighting.

While begging what powers-that-be to either kill her or ease her suffering, she was transported into a dream. Caught up in a desert storm, she felt the sand cutting into her face and blinding her eyes. When the haze dissipated, she was back in the scorched desert. Instead of girls at play, however, she witnessed the bodystrewn camp of her nightmares.

Standing amid the carnage, the old sorceress held a twisted smile upon her face. "So you have found love at last, have you?"

The demon's voice sent chills through Angelina and she took a step back. "Yes, I have and your hold on me will be over after I wake up!"

"Is that so?" the old woman cackled, a sour laugh spilling out of her toothless mouth. "Jarsin Saab, you may have broken the curse but you will never break the hold I have on you. Whoever your man is, he has inherited his own fate. Do not forget! You are death embodied and you will bring such an end to him."

"No...no, I will not! He loves me and I love him! I would never harm my dearest love," Angelina cried.

Preying on her insecurities, the sorceress continued, "I will be in your dreams, your memories and in every beat of your human heart. What makes you think that I will not simply find you again? Did you think me dead?"

"In one hundred-and-fifty-one years, you never appeared to me so, yes, I assumed that. Are you not?"

"Oh, yes, I am dead, in body that is, but my spirit drifts with my Lord, the procurer of all evil in this fallen world. He will never let you live in peace. So forth, he has charged me to haunt you for the rest of your days. Everywhere you look, there I will be and in every moment, the fear will consume your mortal soul. I own you!"

Horror filled Angelina and she stumbled away, collapsing on the ground. Something touched her hand and she screamed, seeing her husband's corpse and its lifeless eyes staring up at her. As if on a puppeteer's strings, his arm shot out and clamped around her wrist.

"Yes, my stupid whore, you will bow to me and mine. Never will you escape me!" His blue lips moved with the sorceress' voice although his eyes remained cold in their sockets.

Screaming, Angelina tore herself from his bony grasp. She scrambled to her feet, cutting her eyes in all directions as her murdered tribesmen haltingly rose up on skeletal legs and surrounded her. The hideous undead began to chant those same horrible, degrading words, over and over again. She covered her ears and fell to her knees, sobbing and shrieking in terror. The sorceress laughed again and her mocking voice echoed among the mob.

As despair tore through Angelina's sobbing body, one voice outnumbered the rest and brought silence to fall among those present. The tones were warm and vibrant, sending a peace cascading to her heart. Wiping at her tears, she looked up and beheld the form of her beloved a far off. Dressed in golden robes that shone bright as the sun, he walked with pride, his head held high. Behind him, there came a widening vision of a flowering forest, violets waving at the trees' roots. The further he walked towards her, the larger the panorama grew. The multitude of undead parted and cowered in fear as he strode into their midst, stopping in front of Angelina.

A smile came to his handsome face as he extended a hand and drew her up in front of him. A sadness swept through his eyes as the desert wind tousled his black hair. "Why are you afraid, my love? Do you not know that I am with you even now?"

She fell against his chest and was held within his sheltering arms. "Oh, Adam, I want to believe but I cannot shake the demons of my past. They will haunt me forever and will destroy us both. I cannot fight them alone!"

His warm chuckle rumbled deep from his lungs and he drew away to cast his compassionate, hazel eyes upon her. "When have I ever said that you have to fight anything alone, my beautiful angel? Come close and we will face this together. Never again will you have to be alone."

Her heart too full to speak, she let herself be pulled close to his side, sheltered against his shoulder as she clung to his neck. Then he turned on the old sorceress, who was appearing less certain of her threats. He stared coldly, his eyes flicking to the old hag then to the undead skeletons and back again.

"Your control is no more. Be gone from this place of horror, you no longer have any power."

"I think not! I own that woman and I will do what I like with her destiny. Young man, stand aside! I am taking her with me into the darkest depths, to live in eternity with me."

The sorceress cackled gleefully and gestured for her army to advance, their bony fingers reaching outward for their prey. Angelina gasped and buried her face in Adam's neck. His voice boomed again, louder and stronger than a multitude a thousand strong.

"Angelina Dioli cannot be claimed because she already has been. I, Adam Cartwright of the Americas, declare my ownership of this desert flower!"

"We shall see for you are powerless to stake your claim. What strength do you possess that will begin to compare to mine?"

Angelina looked up fearfully but found a smile to be spreading across Adam's face. He peered down at her, winked and then raised his gaze to the colorless sky above. With his right hand, he held her tightly against himself and with his left, he reached for the heavens.

"I call upon the powers of pure love to be on my side and fight the evil before me now! Come forth and join me in this most noble of causes!"

At first, nothing occurred and the sorceress began to laugh again, mocking his entreaty. However, then Angelina felt the strangest of feelings wash over her, a warmth that filled her being. Looking down, she discovered that her mother's white kaftan, its rips having been repaired, had been placed upon her and a glittering necklace of the purest gold glistened by her throat. Her attention was captured by the sky as it turned indigo, cream clouds clashing together with a clap of thunder. The airy plumage swirled faster and faster until culminating into a perfect heart. Then with a boom of the loudest magnitude, the heart cracked in two and lightning streamed down to be caught in Adam's hand. His eyes dissolved into pools of blinding light, his hair turned white and power surged within his body. The electrifying stream from the heavens was linked to his fingers as he turned to the sorceress.

For the first time, the old woman appeared afraid and Angelina could not believe her eyes. Adam chuckled once more but with a hard edge that sounded gleeful. Extending his index finger, he let the blue electricity snap from his grasp and hit the hag. She screamed viciously as her body burst into flames and was instantly vaporized. In one blinding flash, every one of the gruesome skeletons were each struck and dissolved into dust, blown away by the wind.

The radiance caused Angelina to bury her face into Adam's chest until the light began to dim. Quiet fell across the desert, the clouds dissipating as she slowly moved from Adam's side. The tents still stood but they were but empty shells of a lost life. She thought about searching their interiors and seeing what secrets they may hold but decided against such action. She needed to let those memories go. Craning her neck, she looked back to her love who had regained his earthly appearance, his golden robes fluttering gently in the breeze. He cocked his head, regarding her thoughtfully. His hand was extended to her and she smiled, joyful tears spilling from her eyes.

Breaking into a run, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He spun with her, laughing at her abandonment. When he set her down, she placed her hands upon his chest.

"Let us go home, Adam, I want to go home."

He nodded and smiled, taking her hand within his own and placing it in the crook of his left arm. "Then lead the way, my lady."

With one last look back at her past, she faced forward and matched steps with him, walking into the forest. As she admired the violets and smiled up at Adam, his gentle face blurred into darkness and the pain returned. This time, however, she wasn't afraid and braced herself to ride out the agony. At length, darkness overcame her and she gave herself up to it.

When her eyes opened again, the cabin's rafters greeted her gaze and Adam's even breathing was brushing against her cheek. Turning her head, she beheld his beautiful, tired face in deep slumber. She tried her hardest to listen to his heartbeat but, try as she might, that blessed sound wouldn't come. A startling realization struck her, being that the crazed hunger that had dodged her every moment was no longer in effect. She couldn't smell his blood nor craved its delicious sweetness. While she would usually hear every single noise outside, now only the sound of his quiet breath filled her ears.

 **The gift of human form had been granted her and she was mortal once more.**

Tears streamed from her eyes and the joy overwhelmed her. Turning her body carefully so as not to disturb her beloved, she brought her free hand to his neck. She gasped, not ready for the warmth that could be felt under her fingertips. Her fingers traveled over his shoulder, his side and to his hip. All along his body, she could feel the heat and felt an overwhelming desire to snuggle close. She realized that she felt...chilled!

She inched herself closer and curled against his chest, slipping her arm under his and grasping his back in a hug. There she remained, sheltered in his quiet strength, and then let the tears flow. She cried until there was no more moisture to be found. Her eyes ached and felt puffy which was strange but more pressing was the fatigue that came over her. The strangest wave of contentment passed over her and she realized that her body was falling asleep. As he lay with a hand upon her waist and his nose buried in her hair, she held Adam's exhausted body in her arms and fell asleep for the first time in **fifteen** **decades.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Here is the final, delicious chapter for your pleasure! Now, our couple does share a time of sweet love but absolutely nothing explicit that goes beyond my T-rating. In my opinion, one does not have to be explicit in the slightest to be insanely hot. I hope that everyone enjoys this final chapter with a surprise ending! Tell me what you think of that final tidbit, won't you? I included that gift on an excited whim because it felt so right and beautiful..._**

Adam's slumber that night was hard and exhausted, the kind that makes one feel more tired than ever upon awakening. As the sun began to spill through the window, he began to stir. The weight of his troubles came flooding back and he groaned, turning onto his back. He rubbed his eyes to remove their crusty residue and lay still, waiting for the fog to lift. As his mental faculties began to return, he remembered how he had fallen asleep. To his bafflement, Angelina was gone from his side. Then he realized that the blankets that had been covering her were now pulled up to his waist. At some point in the night, someone had tucked the corners carefully under his sides. Sitting up, he glanced wildly around the empty cabin. A struggle ensued as he disentangled himself and stumbled to the door. Upon opening it, he froze, his eyes burning with sudden emotion.

Angelina stood outside, leaning against one of the porch posts. Her face was turned to the rising sun, her black hair cascading down her back. She was dressed in a strange garment that looked something like a dress, white in color and covered in gold embroidery. His noise must have disturbed her because she turned then and a smile shone upon her beautiful face. A gold necklace, covered in precious stones, shimmered and sparkled by her slender throat. God, she was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen, far surpassing the sunrise haloed behind her head.

Silently, he managed to walk on unsteady legs to her side and pulled her close, reveling in the firm tone of her living body. She began to weep and he couldn't help a few tears himself. In time, she laid her head upon his shoulder and he rocked her gently as the sun peaked over the twin mountains and a ray of pure sunshine hit the cabin. The warmth flooded their bodies and he heard a sweet sigh.

"You were right, my love. This is the most beautiful of places to watch a new sunrise," she whispered.

He smiled, turning his head to kiss her forehead. "The sight of you far surpasses any sunrise, my angel. I can't believe you are really here. I thought I had lost you..."

"Oh, Adam, I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. But all of that is behind us now, I promise."

He studied her eager face and finally shook his head. "I am not afraid of hardship, Angelina, and neither should you be. We have each other now and we can face what comes together. I love you so much."

"And I, you, my wild spirit."

They remained in one another's arms for a time longer, lost in their private thoughts and in their shared love. Then she spoke again.

"I can feel your heat now. Isn't that something?"

He smiled, his arms tightening about her. "I can feel yours too. You were so cold before, always as if you had just been out in a blizzard and needed a warm fire."

"Yes, well put! I was so tired of the numbness as well. Oh, and I slept last night for the first time since that day in Morocco!"

"And how did you like it, my darling?" he asked, struggling not to laugh at her childish glee.

She drew her head back to lovingly stare up into his face. "I enjoyed the sensation so much, especially because I was cuddling with you. You are so beautiful when you are sleeping, did you know that?"

"I'm not 'beautiful', Angel," he laughed, "That isn't a word for a man's appearance anyway."

"Oh, yes, it is," she purred, turning to face him. "The way you move, the way you talk, the way your eyes shine when you are passionate about something...the way your lips are wet at this moment. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

He shivered as her hands touched his bare chest, her fingers tickling through the soft hair until they clasped behind his neck. She leaned in and he bent down, their passion bursting into a steady flame. Their lips met and he groaned, a fire igniting in his belly. Her mouth yielded to his exploring tongue and her hands slid down to caress his chest. His ardor grew and his happiness was unmatched by any other moment he could remember. As he kissed her more deeply, his fingers teased along the top of her dress. Hooking his thumb under the white silk, he pulled the edge off her shoulder and down her arm. He savored the taste of her warm, milky flesh, kissing his way from her ear, down to her neck and onto her soft shoulder. The tiny kisses sent a desire sweeping over him, a desperate longing to show her how special she was to him. He tore himself away, breathing heavily and trying to calm his awakening body.

"We need to stop or I won't be able to control myself. Please tell me to go no further!"

Panting, her lips pink and deliciously swollen, she said nothing to that. She stared up at him and he couldn't figure out what was in her eyes. Much to his disbelief, she grasped the neckline of her dress and wiggled it up and off. Shaking her head, she sent her hair swirling about her face. Except for the necklace at her throat, she was as naked as a newborn babe. His eyes traveled slowly up her alluring curves and then back down even slower. His mouth began to water. He was overwhelmed by the gift that was being offered to him as she stepped closer and caught his gaze.

"I am more than tired of being in control of my wants, needs and desires," she murmured, slipping her small fingers to his neck. "Take me into the cabin, Adam, and defile me as you wish. No other man will ever be allowed to touch my skin as you will. I am yours and yours alone, my brave one. "

"But, I would not want to bring back horrible memories. Have you ever known kind hands? I don't want to scare..."

She put a finger to his lips, knowing what he was about to ask apparently. "Yes, my darling, I have joined with more gentle men before and been able to let the abuse I suffered to fade in time. I indulged in that most special of pastimes only a precious few times in all my years but enough to alleviate my pain. Because of my experiences, I will also be able to bring you exotic pleasure that has never gripped your delectable body before. I promise that no woman has ever loved you how I will love you. I too want to hear you scream and cry out my name because of what will be done to you. Do not worry, your beautiful body will not be hurting me at all. Please, take me now, sweetness. I am giving myself to you."

Trying to stop his hands from trembling, he fanned his fingers on her full hips and leaned down to kiss her. She cooed and wiggled in his grasp, responding to him immediately. Her fingers traveled down his spine and cupped lower, massaging whatever they found. He only had one thought in his head at that point. Drawing away suddenly, he bent down and swept her up into his arms. She squealed, her head falling back as she laughed.

"I would never defile your beautiful body, my love, but I WILL worship it," he whispered huskily, watching as her eyes grew wide.

Her eyelids drew closed and her head fell against his shoulder with a delicate sigh. His lips finding hers again, he carried her inside and kicked the door closed behind them. Carefully laying her down on the cot, he felt a bit self-conscious as she watched him undress. Her eyes followed his every move, an encouraging smile upon her face all the while. Slipping his pants down and off, he chose to stand proud and accept her scrutiny. She stared openly, her gaze lingering here and there. Her tongue peeked out and ran along her bottom lip, lustful desire clear. Her awed expression, which softened her desirable mouth and widened those beautiful blue eyes, melted his heart and calmed all of his fears.

Approaching, he lowered himself into her welcoming arms and was accepted. Pleasured moans filled the room as the couple began to kiss desperately, each starved for the other's touch. Because of this denied hunger, their passion escalated quickly. He took control first and made her cry out before she reciprocated, making good on her promises and coaxing an endless groan to sigh from his lungs. When they finally joined as one, they sighed as one and kissed slowly, enjoying the denied intimacy. Their fervor gained strength, peaked in mutual ecstasy and fell away without sorrow. Exhausted, the two lovers lay in one another's arms, speaking soft love into the other's ears.

"Are you happy, my dearest one?" Adam ventured to ask.

Angelina drew lazy circles along his naked hip. At length, she sighed, resting her head on his arm and looking up at him. "As happy and contented as I could ever be, my beautiful darling. You were and are truly magnificent in both body and spirit. When you touch me, I feel the most alive that I have ever felt. I love you so much that it hurts."

He grinned, feeling as if his face would crack. "You know that I have no choice but to marry you now, don't you? I am an honorable man and must do my duty, after all."

"Oh, Adam, how cruel and unromantic! You really are a callous rogue at heart, are you not?" she sputtered, her eyes sparking with a smile.

When she burst into giggles, he threw his head back and laughed so hard as to leave him breathless. When his giddiness fell away, he traced her cheek lovingly while staring into those blue orbs that held so much love for him. "I agree, you deserve more than a flippant proposal. Angelina Dioli, would you become my wife? Will you consent to take your place by my side, to let me love you in all the ways that you need? I desperately want you so very much and couldn't imagine my life without your love. I...I would surely fade into a ghost."

She lay under his gaze and a tearful smile rewarded him. Her hand trailed up from his hip, over his ribs to his back, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. She kissed him softly. "Of course, I will marry you, my love. You are my stars, moon and sun; all that I could ever want. And...I wanted you to know that I heard you last night."

"Really? Everything? And you liked my ideas?"

She kissed him lingeringly and smiled. "Every wonderful word...especially the part about you loving me as I have never been loved before on our wedding night. Would you like to give me another preview before we sleep?"

"Oh, woman, you have no idea what you are in for!" he grinned and began tickling her sides. His deep laughter guffawed throughout the cabin as she shrieked under his hands, squirming under his fingers and begging him to stop.

I* * * * *I

As the sun had peaked over the treetops, Hoss had awoken and slowly went about his morning tasks. Feeding the horses and making a pot of beans for his breakfast, he then sat on the edge of the wagon's tailgate. He had been waiting for an hour or so before a rustling sounded in the bushes. His grip tightened upon his rifle but relaxed when his brother appeared. A happy smile was upon Adam's face as he turned and assisted a beautiful young woman emerge from the bushes.

"Hoss! So good to see you!" Adam exclaimed, "I want you to meet, Angelina Dioli...my fiancé."

Stunned and utterly bewildered, Hoss looked from one happy face to the other, not believing what was before his eyes. "N...nice to meet you, Miss Dioli, but I thought..."

"All of that doesn't matter now," Adam interrupted, his grin brighter than any Hoss had seen in years. "This beautiful lady is to be your new sister and my lawfully-wedded wife!"

"Y..You will be most welcome, ma'am," Hoss replied graciously, still struggling to recover from the shock as he smiled at her.

Although the young woman returned his smile, he noticed that she glanced at his brother and stepped behind him a bit. Adam whispered something in her ear and she nodded, taking a step forward to gingerly shake Hoss' hand.

"So very nice to meet you, Hoss. Adam has told me so much about you on our way back. I look forward to getting to know you better."

Realizing how beautiful this girl really was, Hoss felt his cheeks become hot and he fumbled with his hat, crushing the brim between nervous fingers. He could only smile and nod before turning to his brother. "Adam, are you ready to get going back?"

"Hmm?" Adam tore his gaze away from Angelina and turned puppy dog eyes towards Hoss. Only then did he seemed to realize that a question had been asked. "Oh, yes, yes, we just have to go get her horse then we can go."

"Oh, the black stallion? Excellent piece of horseflesh! He's grazing just through those trees with Sport. That crazy gelding seems to have taken a shine to his new friend," Hoss chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Adam laughed and for the first time, Angelina's face lit up, a smile beaming from her face. "Oh, thank you so much, I was worrying about Cole and hoping that he was alright! I appreciate your initiative, kind sir."

"Ahh, you're welcome. Anything I can do, ma'am, just say the word. You are family, after all."

"Thanks, brother," Adam said quietly, drawing his girl to his side again and there was unspoken gratitude behind those two simple words. "I guess we can get going now. Is that alright with you, my darling?"

"I go wherever you want to go, Adam," she smiled up at him.

Hoss felt jealous of the love that could be seen in the couple's faces. A silence fell over the threesome until he cleared his throat uncomfortably and shuffled his feet. "I'll hitch up the team then if you two go get your horses."

Parting ways, they all completed their tasks and were soon rumbling down the trail. Adam drove the team, Angelina held tight to his arm and Hoss brought up the rear on Sport. The lone rider held his mount back several yards, so as to give privacy to the cooing couple who were stealing kisses at every turn. Hoss could only shake his head and smile, a whistle coming to his lips. After all of the trials of the last couple of weeks, all seemed right with the world at last. He only hoped that this calm would ensue for a long time to come. Somehow, he knew that it would.

I* * * * *I

"Pa?"

Ben didn't look up as he continued to clean out Buck's stall. "Yes, son?"

Joe shifted from foot to foot, leaning on his pitchfork as he regarded his sullen father. "I have a good feeling. One that tells me everything is going to be okay if we're just patient awhile longer. Don't worry, Adam will be back soon. Hoss will see to that!"

Pausing in his work and looking up, Ben sniffed and a sad smile came to his face. "You're right. If anyone can keep this family together and safe, it's your big brother. I'm fine, don't concern yourself."

Wise in the ways of deflection, Joe wasn't so sure and came closer, putting a hand upon the older man's shoulder. "Pa, I've been thinking. I want for you to start teaching me more about the business side of The Ponderosa. You know, bookkeeping and things. You, Adam and Hoss have taught me everything you all know about the horses, cattle, timber and mines but I want to learn the last bits."

"But you hate bookkeeping and such 'things'. What's caused this change of heart all of the sudden?"

Taking a breath, Joe shrugged. "I just thought that Adam does most of those things and if I knew them, I could take over or help when he comes back. If he brings his girl back then they will more than likely start a life of their own. If not, he'll be crushed. Pa, the last few years he has been going downhill and I think that he can't take much more. He will leave for good, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, I believe so too," Ben nodded, his face creased and suddenly aged, "Your eldest brother is strong but, though difficult, an oak is not impossible to uproot. I have always known that he was meant for travel and adventure, even back when he and I journeyed across the Midwest all those years ago. I think he's tired of life in general, not just of this ranch. And...I don't know how to keep him here once his desperation has driven him from our fold. I...just don't know, Joe. I don't know."

Joe was unable to find the words to reply, a knot having taken hold of his throat. He squeezed his father's shoulder reassuringly and returned to mucking out Chubb's stall. The two men worked in silence to clean out the barn, finishing more quickly than either would have wished. Both sullen and apprehensive, they bolted the doors closed. But upon reaching the porch, they heard the sound of a rumbling wagon-and-team coming from a far off. The men turned, waiting and hoping without their thoughts being voiced.

Finally, from around the corner of the barn, the conveyance came forth. Joe let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Adam was driving and his companion was most enchanting. The two men looked at one another upon seeing the beautiful girl riding beside him. Hoss then appeared on Sport and dismounted as Adam jumped off the wagon. The tender fashion with which he helped the young lady to the ground was not lost on his father and youngest brother. The couple stood close together and looked expectantly at the two men, standing awestruck, in front of the grand ranch house as the backdrop. Joe stepped forward at last, breaking the spell. He reached out a hand and gripped Adam's bicep.

"Good to have you back, brother."

"So good to be back, Joe, and thank you," Adam said quietly and then turned to the woman waiting patiently on his arm. "Pa...Joe, come meet my lovely fiancé, Angelina Dioli! We are to be married as soon as possible."

Not exactly surprised, Joe extended a hand and took the young woman's small hand gently, kissing its back. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Miss Dioli." He was rewarded by a sweet smile that was nearly concealed by her shy nod.

Eyes turned to the eldest of the group then. Standing with his mouth a bit slack, Ben sprang into action at last, laughing as he grasped his eldest's hand and shook it vigorously. "Congratulations, son, well done! She is absolutely exquisite!" Having turned to look upon his son's betrothed, he smiled and stepped in front of her. "Welcome to The Ponderosa, my dear. I can easily see that my son loves you very much and that is enough for me. Welcome to the family, Miss Angelina!"

Joe observed that time seemed to stand still for an instance until the young woman smiled and stepped forward to offer her hand. The father took it between his own two hands. Her smile deepened and she leaned forward to kiss Ben's cheek lightly.

"I am truly blessed to make your acquaintance, Mr Cartwright. Your son is the most special of persons and his father must be so very proud of him. I thank you for your ready acceptance, considering that I am a relative stranger to you all. I know that I will be happy here, so long as my new family will have me...and Adam will love me."

Angelina's sweet, silvery and almost musical tones held the power of breaking the tension. Adam was beaming from ear to ear and accepted his father's enthusiastic hug as Hoss clapped both men on their backs. Joe whooped, throwing his hat into the air. Laughter ensued as all of the anguish and worry of the last weeks came flowing out of the family and their newest addition.

"You must be exhausted, my dear, do come in and rest yourself," Ben urged, leading the couple into the house.

Joe lingered for a moment to gaze up at the house and to thank a merciful God for bringing his eldest brother back and for providing him with an eternal well of happiness. Angelina Dioli was absolutely a beautiful prize, albeit a bit too elegant and quiet for Joe's personal taste but he digressed. One could easily see that his brother was enthralled to the deepest degree and that brought gladness to Joe's heart. At last, Adam would have a reason to be happy and to forget the trials of the past.

Hoss interrupted the young man's thoughts, jesting at Joe's idle posture. The young men worked quickly to take care of the horses. Joe was in awe of the majestic black stallion who was put in the huge pasture off of the house. Tossing his head and allowing his knee-length mane to be caught by the wind, Cole galloped away, obviously bent upon finding some peace for himself.

When the brothers returned to the house, a spirited introduction was in play. Hop Sing apparently knew Angelina Dioli already which surprised Joe a great deal. He stood by while laughter and chattering winged back and forth. Joking with the excited cook, Angelina was all smiles, her graceful hands never leaving Adam's arm. Joe was struck by the quiet elegance of the couple, so in love and devoted to one another yet demure in their affections. Knowing glances were exchanged, slight caresses were made by wandering fingers but never was their attention broken from the company at hand. He hoped that such a match could be attained for himself one day. Jealousy flooded through him but was instantly replaced by contentment. After all, his brother wouldn't be leaving after all and that fact made him want to jump for joy.

I* * * * *I

Three nights later, Adam and Angelina found themselves back in their line cabin but this time her wedding gown and his black-tie suit lay crumpled on the floor. Their undergarments littered the floor, stretched out toward the bed. The building had been decked out with wild flowers by Hoss and the pantry had been stocked by Joe with provisions and also little gifts such as chocolates, nuts and strawberries. The fireplace flickered shadows about the wooden walls and kissed the resting figures in the large bed, gifted by Ben for the newlyweds. A quilt that Adam's mother, Elizabeth, had once embroidered had been placed upon the bed and now covered the bodies of the lovers.

An arm behind his head, Adam lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His lovely bride stirred by his side, her head and shoulders resting upon his chest. She cooed in her sleep and hooked a leg over his thigh, burrowing deeper against his ribs. His body was drained and relaxed, perfectly exhausted after their time of sweet, careful and slow lovemaking. He caressed her bare shoulder, marveling at the beauty that lay against him. His lazy thoughts fluttered over the pleasures that she had wrenched from him and he smiled, a pleasant shiver suddenly jerking his limbs. The movement disturbed the young woman and she stirred.

"I love you, my Adam," Angelina muttered sleepily, kissing his neck before laying her ear back over his heart.

His smile deepened and he kissed her hair, inhaling of its flowery sweetness. "I love you too, my dearest Angelina. Sleep well, I've got you and I'll never let go."

"Good night, sweet angel," she sighed, her breathes becoming even.

As he felt himself began to drift off, he clung tighter to the feminine figure clinging to him. Sleep closed in but he fought the sensation, wanting to hang onto this happiness for a bit longer. Observing his perfect woman as she lay naked against him, so vulnerable and trusting, he vowed again to never let her go. A new life awaited them and he was filled with sudden excitement. At long last, after years of struggles and trauma, they were finally going to be happy. He felt a healing steal over his soul. The reason that he was alive made sense now. His purpose was clear, which was to care for this beautiful creature and make her the happiest woman alive. He had been touched by an angel and had felt her salvation steal through his lonely, broken heart.

Far from being the ill and saddened man that he had been in the beginning of his story, he felt emboldened and ready for what life had in store for him and his new wife. Oh, god, was he looking forward to this journey...wherever it may lead. With a prayer of thanks, he closed his eyes, sighed and instantly fell asleep, his chin slumping against the forehead of his dearest beloved.

The firelight continued to flicker until the flames burned into ashes and the stars continued to shine until the morning light cascaded from the mountain peaks, flooding the cabin. But still, the newlyweds breathed softly, dreaming of what their future might entail and of the baby that was, even in the moment, unknowingly being conceived in Angelina's abdomen.

 **The End**


End file.
